Dolor de pérdida
by Aiiri
Summary: Makoto toda la vida había cuidado de Haruka, velando por su bien, preocupándose por su futuro, pero ahora todo era diferente. Ahora era Haruka quien debía cuidar de Makoto como nunca lo había hecho antes. (HaruMako con toques de RinMako)
1. Impacto

_**¡Buenas noches!**_

_**Aparezco nuevamente por aquí con una nueva historia. Debo decir que este fic, no es absolutamente nada parecido a los que he escrito antes.**_

_**Bien espero que le den una oportunidad.**_

_**Perdonen los miles de errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Haruka salió corriendo de su casa sin siquiera cortar la línea telefónica, su corazón latía a niveles eufóricos, tenía que llegar lo antes posible; no entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que, la espeluznante y extraña llamada que había recibido de Makoto, fue suficiente para desesperarlo y helarle la sangre. Absolutamente algo no estaba bien.

Era un día como cualquiera en Iwatobi, Makoto desayunaba felizmente junto a su familia, esta era la rutina de todas las mañanas. Los mellizos peleaban sin enfado verdadero por su porción de comida, el padre de la familia leía el periódico poniéndole más interés a la eterna pelea de sus hijos que a las palabras que ensuciaban aquel papel, la dulce madre sonreía radiante mientras que con sus manos de diosa, preparaba los almuerzos que se irían junto a sus respectivos dueños, y por último; el hijo mayor quién nunca se cansaba de esta, tal vez simple, gran vida.

Se sentó en uno de los escalones esperando por su amigo, un pequeño felino de pelaje blanco apareció ante sus orbes esmeraldas con intenciones de jugar, el precioso chico concedió sus deseos de inmediato y así, la expectación de la llegada del adolescente, no sería tan aburrida. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, pero la encontró en cuanto se topó con unos tormentosos mares profundos, que simplemente lo ahogaban, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo naufragando en ellos, magnetizado, atrapado en aquellas profundidades, incapaz de salir.

—Makoto —Habló en voz baja, no era necesario elevarla para ser escuchado por el adolescente.

—Buenos días —Sonrió como siempre, sin importar qué pasase, él jamás dejaría de sonreírle a su preciado compañero— ¿Vamos? —No esperó una respuesta, sabría que no la tendría de todas maneras.

Caminaron como siempre lo hacían, el chico de cabello oliva hablada de las travesuras de sus pequeños hermanos y a pesar de que el más bajo no hacía sonido alguno, Makoto sabía que lo estaba escuchando. La orca estaba preocupado por su amigo, Haruka aún no tenía definido su futuro, y cada vez que abordaba el tema, éste lo evitaba. Bueno, él no podía pedir mucho, ya que tampoco lo tenía definido, hace sólo unos días estaba pensando en la posibilidad de estudiar en una universidad de Tokio, pero no era nada concreto, la verdad es que quería asegurarse del futuro de su mejor amigo primero.

El día en la escuela transcurrió tranquilamente, hoy al club de natación le tocaba la práctica en conjunto con los de Samezuka, al igual que todas las veces que los dos clubes se unían, los protagonistas eran Rin y Haruka, siempre eran los que se destacaban. El hermoso adolescente de hebras olivas se había dado cuenta hace poco tiempo, la forma en que Sousuke miraba al pelinegro, no podía saber lo que decía con su mirada, pero parecía que Haruka no era del todo de su agrado, bueno, nunca lo había sido. Cuando iban en secundaria, los dos pelinegros tuvieron una gran discusión, en la que tuvo que intervenir para que no siguieran, ¿El motivo de ésta? Tal vez el único tema que podían tener en común, Rin. Parecía que esa vez, era la primera en que intercambiaban alguna palabra, pero no tenía idea si después de eso se cruzaron otra vez.

Ayudó al de orbes oceánicos a salir de la piscina, ya era la hora de volver, había intercambiado algunas palabras con el pelirrojo para planear la siguiente práctica, debía admitir que se llevó una gran sorpresa al enterarse que el tiburón se había vuelto el capitán de ese gran equipo, y la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien. Rin había cambiado mucho, estaba volviendo a ser el chico que conoció antes que se fuera a Australia, estaba feliz por eso, por un momento pensó que había perdido a su amigo, pero ahora sólo era un mal recuerdo. Ya al estar todos listos, se despidieron del nuevo capitán y tomaron su camino a casa; se separaron de Rei y Nagisa a mitad del monótono recorrido, esta vez Haruka quiso pasar un rato en la playa, simplemente observando el mar en silencio, Makoto se sentía algo incómodo con sólo escuchar el ruido de las olas, así que decidió iniciar un conversación en la que participaban los dos, pero sólo uno hablaba, tocó diversos temas, pero tuvo esencial cuidado en no tocar el del futuro, porque sabía que el otro muchacho no quería hablar ni escuchar de ese aterrorizante tema. No se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que el cielo se había vuelto nocturno y las estrellas empezaron a alumbrar la oscuridad.

—Deberíamos irnos —Esta vez, fue Haruka quien habló— Tus padres te deben estar esperando.

—Tienes razón —Makoto se levantó con algo de pereza, disfrutaba mucho de sus momentos a solas con su amigo, cada vez que estaba con él, sentía una tranquilidad única, que sólo él le brindaba.

No caminaron con prisa, no la tenían, sus brazos a veces se rozaban evidenciando lo cerca que estaban del otro, pero no hacían nada para remediarlo, porque simplemente no les molestaba, estaban acostumbrados a esa cálida cercanía, era una comodidad mutua que sentían hace años, y que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a deshacer.

— ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar? —Preguntó el menor al llegar al punto donde se separaban.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —Contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien —Le dio una dulce sonrisa— Nos vemos mañana, que descanses Haru-chan.

—Deja el chan —Suspiró volteándose para subir las escaleras— Buenas noches —Makoto sólo rio y se quedó mirando la espalda de su mejor amigo, definitivamente habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Haruka entró a la solitaria casa, miró su celular que había dejado olvidado sobre la mesa, esperaba una llamada de sus padres informándole que en unos cuantos meses más viajarían para verlo, esta no era una noticia que lo entusiasmaba, no le gustaba estar cerca de sus padres, tenían una relación muy distante y mientras más lejos estaba de ellos, era mejor. Se dirigió a la cocina para cocinar la cena, por un instante pensó en que debería haber aceptado la invitación de Makoto, pero ya se había negado, y no iría ahora como si nada, aunque sabía que en la casa de su amigo, siempre era bienvenido. Había preparado una sopa de miso, reconocía que no podía vivir comiendo todo el tiempo caballa, ya que no era muy saludable; se sentó frente el televisor encendiéndolo, pero no le puso atención, su mirada estaba concentrada en el papel donde le preguntaban sobre su futuro, uno que no quería saber aún. De repente la trasmisión de una noticia le llamó la atención, se trataba sobre un hombre que era un prófugo de la ley y existían los rumores de que se estaba refugiando en Iwatobi, no pudo saber más ya que su celular comenzó a sonar, no quiso verificar quien lo llamaba, ya que sabía que se trataba de sus padres, lo dejó sonar esperando a que se cansaran y cortaran, pero no ocurría, sin ánimo lo tomó para enviar el buzón de voz, sin embargo se detuvo al ver que la persona que lo estaba llamando era Makoto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Contestó de forma usual, pero no recibió respuesta— ¿Makoto? —Haruka frunció el ceño, el adolescente no le hablaba, pero sabía que estaba ahí, lo sentía— Oye di algo —Y lo que el pelinegro escuchó, lo dejó atónito.

Salió corriendo de su casa sin siquiera cortar la línea telefónica, su corazón latía a niveles eufóricos, tenía que llegar lo antes posible; no entendía nada, lo único que sabía era que, la espeluznante y extraña llamada que había recibido de Makoto, fue suficiente para desesperarlo y helarle la sangre. Bajó las escalares lo más rápido que pudo sin dar un paso en falso, se detuvo frente a la casa del menor, que estaba hundida en una oscuridad amenazante, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y sigiloso, entró. No podía ver absolutamente nada, deslizó su mano por la pared para hallarse con el interruptor y así pudo notar que la electricidad había sido cortada. El silencio que había en esa casa era abismal, que consumía la poca tranquilidad del chico de orbes oceánicos.

— ¿Makoto? —Usó la poca luz que emitía su celular para guiarse en descomunal penumbra, llegó a la sala de estar, un olor que no sabía reconocer invadía toda la habitación, la luz que alumbraba el piso se topó con la espalda del más alto que se encontraba arrodillado— Makoto… —Dejando su celular de lado, se acercó a su amigo agachándose para estar a su altura, pero en el instante en que su mano tocó el suelo, se congeló. Volvió a tomar su celular sin saber por qué temblaba y con esa pequeña luz, se encontró con la realidad.

Sangre, sangre por todas partes, en el piso, en los muebles y en las paredes; ese era el asqueroso olor que aromatizaba el lugar, pero lo peor de todo no era eso, si no lo que había tirado como basura en el suelo. En la sala de estar, de la casa de Makoto, yacían tendidos en el piso, los cuerpos brutalmente asesinados, de los padres y hermanos de aquel adolescente.

De repente, Haruka se dio cuenta de una presencia extra que estaba acechando el lugar, y supo de inmediato, que tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? ¿Me odian?**_

_**Amo tanto a Makoto, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, por lo que mi pobre bebé va a sufrir.**_

_**No tengo mucha experiencia en este genero así que estoy experimentando con esta historia.**_

_**La verdad me estoy arriesgando a publicar este fic cuando tengo otro en curso, ya que el tiempo no me sobra, pero era un capricho que he querido cumplir hace mucho tiempo.**_

_**Si es posible, actualizaré el fin de semana, este fue un capitulo cortito, pero tratare de hacerlos más largos.**_

_**Esos es todo! **_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	2. Muerte

_**¡Buenas noches hermosa gente! **_

_**actualicé más pronto de lo que tenía planeado! el final de Free! me inspiró, pero me quede con ganas de un abrazo. sé que algún día lo tendré, lo sé...**_

_**Bien con el capitulo! **_

_**Aunque no es nada explicito, aun advertiré sobre el contenido y que este fic se volverá más oscuro.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, los leo y me enamoro de ustedes.**_

_**Perdonen todos los errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Haruka quería vomitar, podría ser por el repugnante hedor o tal vez por el nerviosismo, no lo sabía muy bien, sólo sabía que tenían que salir de ese infierno. Oyó unas pisadas que venían del piso de arriba haciendo que su corazón se acelerara aún más si era posible, el asesino debía estar merodeando en las habitaciones; podrían escapar sin que se diera cuenta si eran lo suficientemente rápidos. Susurró el nombre de su amigo mientras lo sacudía levemente, pero el adolescente no reaccionaba, sólo estaba ahí, mirando más que aterrorizado la bestial imagen que tenía frente a él. Los pasos se seguían escuchando en el asfixiante silencio, y contrarrestaban a los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón; el pelinegro estaba desesperado, la distancia entre donde estaban y la salida, era muy poca, pero Makoto no quería moverse. Sin saber que más hacer, obligó al más alto a levantarse, con un brazo afirmó fuertemente la cintura y con el otro, tomó el de éste para pasarlo por sus hombros. Makoto pesaba y apenas tenía voluntad para mover sus pies, aun así el mayor hizo todo su esfuerzo para sacarlo de ahí, tratando con la poca luz que le brindaba su teléfono, de no tropezar con nada que interrumpiera el silencio.

La puerta estaba frente a ellos, pero para el nadador de orbes oceánicos parecía que estaba a millas de él, siguió con su paso lento, estaba a punto de pasar por al lado de las escaleras cuando se detuvo en seco, manifestándose dentro de él un sentimiento entre la inquietud y el miedo. Una fuerte pisada retumbó por toda la casa, y unos cinco segundos después se escuchó otra; el rechinar de los escalones delataban al homicida que bajaba lenta y tormentosamente las escaleras. El pelinegro retrocedió, tenían que esconderse antes de que se encontraran cara a cara con el asesino, ya no podían salir por la puerta porque los vería, así que sólo les quedaba la puerta de atrás, pero considerando el estado del menor, era imposible que llegaran a ella antes de que el sanguinario animal terminara de bajar, de repente recordó; un especie de armario que se encontraba justo debajo de las escaleras, los pequeños hermanos de Makoto lo usaban para esconderse cuando jugaban a las escondidas, esta era una situación parecida, sólo se diferenciaba del juego por el hecho de que si los encontraban, estarían muertos. En fracción de segundos encontró el armario y se metió dentro de él junto a su amigo, las pisadas se detuvieron, ahora lo único que escuchaba era la agitada respiración de él y la de Makoto ¿Dónde estaba el carnicero?

Haruka se dio cuenta de que la puerta del armario había quedado mal cerrada, rozó la madera para poder cerrarla mejor cuando las pisadas volvieron, ahora más fuertes y mucho más rápidas, todo decía que estaba bajando las escaleras corriendo, pero el sonido de sus pisadas no era lo más desesperante, sino el ruido que provocaba algún objeto metálico que estaba arrastrando. Trató de controlar su respiración para pausarla lo más posible, sentía como el cuerpo del más alto temblaba por completo, el asesino estaba caminando entre los pasillos de la casa, tal vez buscando al de orbes esmeraldas al ver que no estaba donde lo dejó; no lo sabía ya que no lo podía ver, pero lo presentía. No podían hacer ruido, si lo hacían se acababa el juego; tomó la mano del menor en un agarre fornido queriendo tranquilizarlo, pero no era capaz.

El brutal silencio sólo era estropeado por el arrastre de aquel objeto de metal, el cual el pelinegro estaba seguro de que era el arma homicida, tenía la esperanza de que el acechador se aburriera, que abandonara la casa cargada de aquel olor a muerte, pero todas estas se destruyeron en el instante en que la maldita llamada que esperaba de sus padres, había llegado. Apagó torpemente el celular, afectado por el miedo, porque no negaba lo asustado que estaba, y esperó… Esperó a que no los encontraran, rogó para que no lo hiciera. Los pasos y el arrastre del objeto se acercaban hacia donde estaban, apretó aún más la mano de su amigo, pensando en que le podría estar haciendo daño, pero Makoto simplemente no reaccionaba a nada; sostuvo la respiración, porque sabía que el asesino estaba frente a él, mirándolo a través de su única protección que era aquella puerta, y puede ser que esto ya era efecto de una paranoia, pero podía sentir que aquel monstruo estaba sonriendo mientras rozaba con sus dedos la madera, preparando su fatal movimiento. Haruka sentía que los latidos de su corazón sonaban como un gran tambor, como una bomba a punto de estallar, hasta que sólo en cuestión de segundos…

— ¡Quieto, es la policía! —Voces, ruidos de armas apuntando listas para disparar y el ensordecedor sonido de un gran metal cayendo al suelo. El juego había terminado.

Haruka escuchó los miles de pasos apresurados que entraban a la casa, con poca seguridad salió del escondite sólo para verse rodeado de luces y pistolas apuntándolos, los policías se dieron cuenta de quienes se trataba y rápidamente se acercaron para ayudarlos y verificar si no estaban heridos. Los llevaron fuera de la casa, obstruyéndoles toda vista hacia la sala de estar, protegiéndolos de ver tan grotesca escena. El fresco aire de la noche lo hizo aliviarse y quitarle un poco las insoportables náuseas, se sentaron en las escaleras donde siempre se reunían, estaba rodeado de policías, alguien debía haberlos llamado, tal vez fue su amigo antes de que cayera en el estado en que se encontraba; uno de los hombres le dio unas mantas para que se cubrieran del frío nocturno.

—Makoto —El pelinegro miró preocupado al muchacho de orbes esmeralda— Makoto ¿Puedes escucharme? —Pero el adolescente más alto tenía su mirada perdida, pegada a la nada— Por favor… —Puso una mano sobre su brazo dándole sutiles caricias, en ese momento miró como uno de los policías salía corriendo de la casa para vaciar por completo su estómago, ¿Tan cruenta era la imagen? Él sólo pudo ver el bulto de los cuerpos, no quiso observar más, pero ¿Qué habrá visto Makoto? Definitivamente debía haber sido algo mil veces peor que una pesadilla, incluso ésta parecería el mismo paraíso al calvario que debió haber sufrido el menor.

Dos policías pasaron por su lado llevando al asesino arrestado, llevaba una capucha encima pero aun así pudo ver su rostro, unos fríos ojos grises que miraban absoluta y únicamente a Makoto, en ellos vio un deseo enfermo por su amigo mientras se relamía los labios como si estuviera viendo el más magnífico banquete, Haruka sintió asco y las náuseas volvieron.

—Deben acompañarnos a la estación —Les dijo uno de los hombres uniformados. El nadador de profundos mares sólo asintió en silencio.

— ¿Puede ayudarme? —Tomó el brazo del chico a su lado, indicándole así al oficial que lo ayudara con Makoto. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar donde se encontraban las patrullas, parte de la zona estaba rodeada de cinta policial y habían personas arremolinadas alrededor de ésta. A Haruka no le gustaba los ojos curiosos, ni menos que se centraran en el menor, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo bajar la mirada y tratar de que su mejor amigo, no se desmoronase.

Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, nunca se había sentido tan mal como se estaba sintiendo ahora, se encontraban dentro del auto, dirigiéndose a la estación para hacer qué cosa, no lo sabía, después de todo nunca había ido a una de ellas. Fijó su mirada en Makoto, si no fuera por el subir y bajar de su pecho, diría que estaba muerto; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Makoto era un buen chico, amable, considerado, atento, preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos y familia ¿Por qué le estaba ocurriendo eso a alguien como él? ¿Por qué su familia? ¿Por qué las personas que le entregaron el calor, la comprensión y el amor que sus padres no le dieron? No lo entendía, no podía entenderlo y eso le frustraba.

Al llegar a la estación, los policías tuvieron sumo cuidado de que el cometedor del crimen y los adolescentes no se encontraran; llevaron al nadador de orbes esmeralda a una oficina mientras que al mayor lo llevaron a otra, en donde esperó sin comprender, estaba muy preocupado por Makoto, lo habían separado de él y eso lo desesperaba. Pasaron unos minutos en los que no pudo mantenerse quieto, hasta que un hombre de unos treintaicinco años, alto, cabello totalmente desordenado de un color entre castaño y anaranjado, y ojos de color miel, entró a la oficina saludándolo cordialmente.

—Nanase-kun ¿Verdad? —Decía el hombre que vestía como cualquier otra persona, no parecía un policía, pero la placa que colgada de una cadena amarrada a su cuello, decía que pertenecía a ellos— Soy el detective Ozaki Tarou y seré el que se encargue de este caso —Haruka sólo asintió en silencio— Bien, Nanase-kun… ¿Puedes decirme qué paso?

—Yo… —El nadador cerró los ojos por un momento, ya que le estaban empezando a arder— Recibí una llamada de Makoto…

—Makoto es el hijo mayor de los Tachibana ¿No es así? —El menor asintió nuevamente y sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar hablar de la familia quien lo acogió.

—Él… Él me pidió ayuda —Un escalofrío le recorrió su espalda al recordar esa llamada— Dijo que… Que sangraban mucho y fue todo lo que escuché. Salí de mi casa lo más rápido que pude y cuando entré… —Apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa que tenía frente a él y se agarró la cabeza en un gesto de frustración— Ellos… Makoto… Todo estaba oscuro y yo… Lo siento —Haruka no estaba llorando, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, el detective le dio un vaso de agua y esperó que el muchacho se relajara para que pudiera continuar, y así lo hizo; contó todo lo que pasó cuando fue en busca del menor, mientras contaba todo lo sucedido, un dolor afloró dentro de él, un dolor insoportable, pero que estaba luchando por ocultar.

—Déjame ver si entendí —Decía el detective anotando algunas cosas en una libreta— Llegaste a la casa de los Tachibana y los encontraste muertos excepto a Makoto, mientras que el asesino se paseaba libremente por el segundo piso… —Miró pensativo al adolescente frente suyo— ¿Por qué dejó a Makoto vivo? ¿Por qué no lo mató?

— ¡¿Qué quiere decir?! —Haruka se levantó molesto, ¿Cómo podía decir algo así? ¿Cómo si quiera podía pensar en hacerle esa pregunta?

—Cálmate, lo que trato de decir, es que el asesino debió haber tenido un motivo para no matarlo junto a su familia, éste no es un asesinato normal —El pelinegro suspiró exasperado, pensando en que si alguna vez, matar a alguien haya sido normal— Mira Nanase-kun, sé que esto es duro, pero debes tener la mente fría si quieres ayudar a tu amigo.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga? —Respondió resignado, lo único que quería era ver a Makoto.

— ¿Conoces a alguien que haya querido hacerles daño o algo por el estilo?

—No… Ellos —Desvió la mirada a algún punto ciego de la habitación— Eran una gran familia…

—Ah —Suspiró— Está bien, no te presionaré más.

—Ozaki-san —Un joven oficial irrumpió en la habitación.

— ¿Les dijo algo ese maldito? —Preguntó refiriéndose al animal asesino.

—Lo único que dijo, fue que amaba los ojos verdes… —Haruka se sentía enfermo al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Acaso ese era el motivo de tal masacre? ¿Un color de ojos?

— ¿Qué hay del chico? —A diferencia del adolescente, en el detective no se percibía ninguna expresión, era como si estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, y el pelinegro simplemente seguía sin poder entender.

—No ha dicho nada… —El policía bajó la mirada— Y no creo que vaya a decir algo.

—Hablaré con él —El caso era extraño, habían muchas cosas oscuras en él, pero para empezar a aclararlas, tenía que hacer que Makoto hablara.

—No podrá lograrlo Ozaki-san, ese pobre chico está en estado de shock.

—No me digas lo que debo hacer Fukuzawa, soy tu superior —Le habló de forma severa— Dale algo a Nanase-kun para que recupere el color en su rostro —Y dicho esto salió de la oficina, el otro policía le hizo un ademán al adolescente de orbes oceánicos para que lo siguiera.

—Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a tu amigo —El joven uniformado le dio un sorbo a su café mientras le entregaba una taza al menor— Es té de tila, te ayudará para relajarte.

—Gracias —Susurró mirando su pequeño reflejo en el té.

—Tenemos toda clase de té de hierbas para las personas que vienen en estados similares a al tuyo, siempre los ayuda —Le sonrió de forma amable, tratando de distraerlo, pero el nadador sólo estaba concentrado en preocuparse por el de orbes esmeralda.

—Fukuzawa ¿Dónde está Tarou? —Se acercó un hombre mayor al más joven, llevaba consigo en una bolsa hermética un bate de béisbol de aluminio doblado y manchado de sangre, Haruka abrió los ojos horrorizado más que sorprendido.

—Está ocupado con Tachibana-kun —Explicó el otro oficial dándose cuenta de la expresión del menor— Obinata-san… Eso…

—Éste es el arma que usó, pero por su peso, tengo que decir que no es un bate cualquiera —Levantó el arma bañada con ese líquido rojo— Este bate es de metal macizo, no como los de aluminio que son huecos por dentro —Sólo en ese instante el policía se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro, ya que éste al no soportarlo más, terminó vomitando todo lo que había tratado de retener. Cuando vio el bate y escuchó la explicación del policía, su mente se encargó de detallarle cada palabra, el carnicero debió haberlos golpeado con furia descontrolada hasta matarlos, hasta molerle los huesos y provocar que ese bate se doblara. No quería imaginar el dolor, no quería imaginar el miedo ni la desesperación que tuvieron que pasar sólo para que sus vidas se apagaran de forma tan miserable ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esta de la cual no podía despertar?

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría todo esto, el detective Tarou visitó a Makoto, sólo para ver unos hermosos orbes de un esmeralda que habían perdido su brillo; sentado inmóvil, absorto de todo lo que le rodeaba, el adolescente ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el mayor se acercó a él y le tomó suavemente la mano. El hombre de ojos miel estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en casos de asesinatos, pero cuando se mudó a la ciudad costera de Iwatobi, los asesinos dejaron de existir en su vida, una que otra muerte por asaltos mal planeados que sucedían unas dos veces durante el año, pero nunca le había tocado un crimen así en este lugar.

—Makoto, soy el detective Ozaki Tarou y estoy aquí para protegerte y ayudarte —Habló con ternura, sabía que a las víctimas de eventos traumáticos, había que tratarlas con sumo cuidado— Pero necesito que tú también me ayudes ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo? —El adolescente de cabello oliva desvió su mirada muerta al detective, el hombre le sonrió tratando de darle algo de calidez— No quiero que te sientas obligado a decírmelo, si no estás listo para…

—Fue… —Y por primera vez desde que empezó todo este infierno, se escuchó en un pequeño hilo de voz al menor— Fue… —Miles de lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos cansados— Fue… Mi culpa… —Makoto cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente, hubiera caído si no fuera por el oficial que lo sujetó, su mente ya no había aguantado más el mantenerlo despierto y decidió quitarle toda conciencia, simplemente necesitaba desaparecer por un momento.

—Mierda —Musitó mientras tomaba su radio— Aquí Ozaki, necesito un auto listo, debo llevar a un chico al hospital, es urgente —Inmediatamente después de cortar la conexión, cargó a Makoto en su espalda con facilidad, y salió de la habitación. Al caminar por los pasillos se encontró con los dos policías que estaban junto al otro nadador— ¡¿Tienen listo mi auto o qué?!

— ¡Makoto! —Haruka al ver a su amigo inconsciente, un terror indescriptible le invadió.

—Tranquilo, sólo se desmayó —Lo calmó el mayor, pero el más bajo no era capaz de calmar el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón.

—No creo que salir por la puerta principal sea lo más apropiado —Le habló el mayor de los policías al detective— Está rodeado de periodistas allá afuera, alguien les debió haber dado el soplo.

—Malditos amarillistas —Dijo molesto mientras daba la vuelta— Iré por atrás, tú también vienes muchacho —Y aunque no le hubiera dicho nada, Haruka habría ido con él de todas formas, después de todo, no iba a dejar a su amigo solo— No quiero que le digan nada a esos rateros de la prensa, que se las arreglen solos, son especialistas en sacar información y manejarla a su antojo —Y sin decir más, el hombre se largó de la estación.

Al llegar al hospital, internaron inmediatamente a Makoto, mientras que a Haruka le inyectaron un suero, ahora sólo se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, contando los segundos para ver al chico de cabello oliva, el detective también estaba con él, paseándose de aquí a allá mientras hablaba exasperado por celular, haciendo preguntas, dando órdenes, regañando a los con que estaba comunicándose. Cortó su llamada con enojo y se sentó junto al más bajo.

— ¿Conoces algún familiar de Makoto a quien podamos contactar? —El mayor estaba preocupado, aquel muchacho había perdido toda su familia, y no podían dejarlo abandonado a la deriva.

—Sólo sé que tiene unos tíos, pero no tengo idea en donde están —Contestó sin ánimos— ¿No tienen alguna forma de buscarlos?

—Sería fácil si pudiéramos entrar a la casa y buscar ahí algún número de contacto o algo parecido— Sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, una caja de cigarrillos y se puso uno en la boca— Pero mientras no extraigan todo lo posible de la escena del crimen, no se puede mover nada —Concluyó encendiendo el cigarrillo.

—No se puede fumar en un hospital —Decía Haruka desinteresado.

—Lo sé…

Pasaron unos minutos sin saber nada del precioso muchacho, el hombre llamado Tarou estaba fumando su segundo cigarrillo cuando un joven doctor un poco más alto que Haruka, de oscuras hebras castañas que se llegaban a confundir con el azabache y orbes anaranjados que se ocultaban a través de un par de gafas, se acercó a ellos. En cuanto vio al mayor fumando, lo miró atónito.

—Disculpe, pero si sabe dónde está parado —Lo miró molesto— Le ruego que apague eso.

—Necesito hablar con el médico encargado de la salud de Tachibana Makoto —El detective hizo caso omiso a las palabras del joven doctor— Tengo que saber su esta… —Pero el doctor lo interrumpió, arrebatándole el cigarro de la mano y apagándolo.

—Yo soy el que está a cargo de él —Contestó secamente, el más alto sólo alzó una ceja divertido— ¿Son sus familiares?

—Soy su amigo ¿Cómo está? —El pelinegro habló inquieto— ¿Puedo verlo?

—Está estable, se desmayó por haber sufrido una baja de presión arterial —Le explicaba al menor de forma más amable— Puedes pasar a verlo, pero no trates de despertarlo está muy cansado, se encuentra en la habitación 112 —Haruka asintió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el adolescente de cabello oliva.

—Entonces ¿Puedo hablar con el médico jefe? —Preguntó receloso el más alto.

—Está hablando con él —Se cruzó de brazos el doctor.

— ¿Tú? —Lo miró incrédulo— Escucha mocoso, no tengo tiempo para tus jueguitos de estudiante en práctica, esto es serio.

—No soy ningún estudiante, si no me cree puede ver mi identificación —Y el detective así lo hizo, en ella pudo ver que el joven decía la verdad, estaba sorprendido, pero no iba a admitirlo, era demasiado orgulloso.

—De acuerdo ¿Ahora puedes hablarme de Makoto?

—Creo que debemos presentarnos en primer lugar —El más bajo miró la placa que colgaba del cuello del mayor.

—Ozaki Tarou, detective —Le tendió la mano aburrido de tener que presentarse.

—Anami Tora —Aceptó la mano tendida y le dio un leve apretón— Es muy joven para ser un Holmes ¿Acaso no será un Watson?

—Odio los chistes británicos —Iba a sacar otro cigarrillo pero el de cabello castaño oscuro se lo quitó— Vayamos al grano ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta o no?

—Primero quiero saber por qué mi paciente llegó en estado de shock y con manchas de sangre en su ropa.

—Lo siento, eso es información confidencial.

—La ficha de un paciente también lo es —Ambos hombres se quedaron en un silencio tenso, hasta que el mayor de ellos suspiró resignado.

—Bien.

Haruka miraba al adolescente dormir, como le gustaría que cuando despertara todo lo que había pasado hubiera sido una mera pesadilla, pero sabía de sobra que cuando Makoto abriera los ojos, se encontraría con la horrible realidad que sin importar todos los esfuerzos y deseos que tuviera, no cambiaría jamás. Tomó su mano entre las suyas, presionando su frente contra ellas, cerró los ojos y un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios; algo comenzó a correr por sus mejillas, se limpió con el dorso de su mano sin soltar la de Makoto, y supo que se trataban de lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Fue entonces en que se dio cuenta de que algo dentro de él se había roto y ahora estaba saliendo en pequeños pedazos.

Haruka no sabía que podía llorar.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? **_

_**como digo, estoy explorando este tipo de historias así que no soy muy buena.**_

_**Aún no supero que terminó Free! pero estoy feliz de que mis bebés se quedaran juntos (Lo siento si hice spoiler) y como no soy una buena persona, no tengo reparos en restregarles en la cara el hermoso final a las shipper de RinHaru (Lo siento otra vez, no puedo mentir), ya que he visto muchas cosas contra Makoto (Ultra mega fan de la orca), que lo encuentro realmente estúpido. Yo no escribo cosas malas de Rin **__**sólo porque no me gusta esa pareja, aparte de que me encanta ese tiburón, pero bueno, si se meten con el manipulador (?) se meten conmigo. skjfslf perdón estoy molesta.**_

_**Lamento mi pequeño discurso, tenía que decirlo en algún lugar.**_

_**No molesto más!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	3. Inconsciencia

_**¡Buenas noches preciosas criaturas!**_

_**Les traigo capitulo nuevo! Lamento mucho la demora.**_

_**Agradezco mucho todos sus comentarios, me alegro de que les haya gustado este fic.**_

_**Perdonen todos mis errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Makoto dormitaba tranquilamente gracias a los efectos de los calmantes, Haruka estaba a su lado sin soltar su mano; las lágrimas que habían caído de sus ojos ya estaban secas, y ahora sólo se encontraba observando a su amigo, no tenía idea de la hora, ni mucho menos de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, su mundo se había reducido a aquel chico que tenía adelante, Makoto se veía hermoso mientras dormía, pero bien sabía que detrás de esos párpados sólo había belleza muerta y sin gracia. El pelinegro cerró los ojos por un momento, estaba cansado, muchas emociones vividas en tan corto tiempo, habían hecho estragos en él ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Makoto volvería a ser el mismo? La incertidumbre lo invadía y lo carcomía por dentro, como le gustaría poder poseer los engranajes del tiempo y manipularlos para que retrocediera, tal vez la muerte de su familia era inevitable, pero podría haber evitado que el menor presenciara tal asqueroso y sangriento festín.

—Deberías descansar —El joven doctor encargado de Makoto entró a la habitación con una humeante taza. Haruka abrió lentamente los ojos, estaban hinchados y el brillo en ellos era opaco— Sé que no te quieres separar de tu amigo —Le entregó la taza, que contenía leche caliente— Dicen que una taza de leche caliente por las noches te ayuda a relajarte y dormir.

—Gracias… —Susurró mientras sostenía la taza con ambas manos, la calidez de la taza le daba una pequeña sensación agradable que hacía minimizar sólo un poco el congelamiento que sentía en su interior.

—Sólo puedo ofrecerte la comida del hospital si tienes hambre —Se acercó al chico durmiente y comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales, dirigió su anaranjada mirada hacia el pelinegro, sólo para recibir un movimiento de cabeza negativo, sonrió comprensivo, nadie tendría hambre en un momento como este.

— ¿Estará bien? —El doctor podía sentir el anhelo detrás de esa pregunta, soltó un gran suspiro mientras ponía una mano sobre la frente de Makoto para comprobar si no tenía fiebre.

—No me gusta mentir —El menor estaba algo afiebrado pero no era nada de lo que preocuparse, acarició las hebras oliva buscando las palabras exactas para poder explicarle la difícil situación al adolescente de orbes oceánicos— Él… No va a estar bien.

Haruka no volvió a preguntar ni a hablar, no quería saber la realidad con la que se encontraría cuando Makoto despertara. Decidió beberse la leche antes de que enfriara, el mayor sólo miraba desde su lugar, sentía lástima por el pelinegro y mucha más por el de orbes esmeralda, él sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias que sufrían las personas en este tipo de casos, y también sabía que la recuperación era lenta y dolorosa, incluso habían veces en que la persona jamás se recuperaba y caía en una profunda depresión de la cual no se podía sacar, pero de algo que estaba seguro, era que todas las víctimas quedaban con secuelas, y algunas eran muy graves.

Cuando el adolescente de profundos mares abrió los ojos, se preguntó en qué momento se quedó dormido y en qué momento le habían puesto una manta encima; una luz tenue lograba traspasar las persianas cerradas que colgaban de las ventanas, un silencio puro inundaba la habitación que sólo se veía ensuciado por el constante pitido del electrocardiógrafo que enunciaba los latidos de un corazón destrozado, y por último, una tranquilidad inquietante que lo atemorizaba porque no sabía qué hacer además de esperar, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía tampoco qué esperar. En un vago pensamiento recordó su celular, lo había tenido apagado desde que la llamada de sus padres concurrió en el peor momento de su vida, se preguntó si estarían molesto con él por no haberles contestado, en sí, la respuesta no le importaba, pero aun así le daba curiosidad. Cuando lo volvió a encender, se sorprendió de la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenía; unas tres eran de sus padres, y el resto eran de Nagisa, Rei y Rin, siendo este último el que más había llamado, no entendía por qué lo habían llamado tantas veces, pero sospechaba que era por lo que había ocurrido; no devolvió ninguna llamada, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, en cambio sólo apoyó su cabeza sobre el colchón donde descansaba el menor, y se quedó hipnotizado viendo cómo el diafragma del nadador subía y bajaba armoniosamente, sin percatarse de la feroz tormenta que estaba arremetiendo su endeble mundo que no estaba preparado para catástrofes de esas magnitudes. Después de entrar en relativa calma al observar la respiración de su amigo, orientó sus mares a su rostro, carecía de su bella sonrisa, y eso para él era algo que no quería perder, porque Makoto sin su sonrisa no era Makoto.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y en cuanto vio a Haruka, le regaló una tierna sonrisa, llevaba consigo una pequeña bandeja en la que habían algunas jeringas y tubos.

—Buenos días —Saludó amablemente mientras manipulaba la vía intravenosa del adolescente de hebras oliva.

—Buenos días —Haruka dijo en voz baja mirando con detención lo que hacía la mujer, al parecer le estaba administrando algunos medicamentos, pero no estaba seguro.

—Son calmantes y un antipirético para la fiebre —Explicó la enfermera al ver la mirada interrogadora del pelinegro— Ya que se le subió un poco en la madrugada —El menor asintió sin dejar de ver lo que hacía la fémina, cuando terminó de medicar a su mejor amigo, se acercó a él y puso una mano suavemente sobre su mejilla— Estás pálido ¿Has comido algo? —Haruka se encogió un poco ante el sutil toque de la enfermera y negó en silencio desviando la mirada— Entonces ven conmigo.

—No es necesario… —El nadador miró discretamente a Makoto, si salía de la habitación tendría que separarse de él, y eso es lo que menos quería en ese momento, porque Makoto podría despertar y no ver a nadie a su lado.

—Tú amigo estará bien —La enfermera tiró con delicadeza del brazo del chico obligándolo a ir con ella— No despertará hasta entrada la tarde o incluso hasta mañana. Ahora vamos, tienes que desayunar para recuperar energías.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con un mundo distinto al que ha estado viviendo las últimas horas, habían enfermeras y doctores caminando de aquí a allá, siguiendo su rutinaria vida como si nada, era increíble el contraste de realidades que se podía encontrar en un hospital. En donde una vida nacía y otra moría a cada minuto, donde el llanto podía ser de felicidad en una habitación y en otra de una profunda tristeza, y en donde simples palabras podían entregar inmensas esperanzas, así como también arrebatarlas. A Haruka no le gustaban los hospitales, porque cada vez que visitaba uno, no era para algo bueno. La enfermera lo llevó a desayunar con ella y con las que estaban de turno, el pelinegro se sentía algo incómodo al estar rodeado de mujeres, que con sus animosas sonrisas trataban de derrumbar ese estoicismo frívolo que adornaba su rostro, sin embargo fue cortés, y contestó sin llegar a crear oraciones completas, a las preguntas que le hacían. Ya terminado su desayuno, dejó a las enfermeras con un leve gesto y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

—Haru —El pelinegro se volteó al escuchar su nombre, y se llevó la sorpresa de ser recibido por unos fuertes brazos que lo rodearon en un gran abrazo— Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

—Rin… ¿Qué haces aquí? —Haruka se apartó del pelirrojo y lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? —Rin frunció el ceño, pero su semblante no era de molestia— Estoy preocupado por ti, Rei y Nagisa también lo están, ya que no contestas el celular.

—Lo siento —Desvió la mirada, si el adolescente de orbes rojizas estaba aquí, es porque debió haberse enterado de todo.

— ¿Y Makoto? —La voz del más alto se quebró un poco al decir el nombre de su amigo— Por favor dime que está vivo —El chico de hebras oscuras se encontró con los infiernos escarlata y en ellos podía ver el miedo y la profunda preocupación.

—Lo está —Dijo sin siquiera pensar, fue una respuesta automática— Ahora… me dirigía a verlo.

Rin siguió al nadador en silencio, se sentía inquieto, impaciente e incrédulo; la noticia lo había golpeado fuertemente, fue Gou quien lo había llamado muy preocupada y alterada, ya que en los noticieros estaban hablando sobre el horrible asesinato de una familia y el lugar en el que había ocurrido era en la casa de Makoto. A pesar de que no habían dado nombres, la chica supo de inmediato de que la casa que mostraban, era la del adolescente de cabello oliva. Al principio no le quiso creer a su hermana, pero después de que cortara la llamada, le había llamado Nagisa diciéndole lo mismo, luego fue Rei con la misma información; así que decidió llamar al pelinegro, después de todo era el que vivía prácticamente al lado de Makoto, pero éste no contestaba, no importaba cuantas veces llamara, lo único que tenía de respuesta era la grabadora indicando que el teléfono se encontraba apagado. Había llegado al hospital, gracias a que habían anunciado que un sobreviviente de la masacre se encontraba allí. El depredador sintió un gran alivio cuando vio a Haruka y sintió uno más grande al saber que Makoto estaba vivo.

Cuando entró a la silenciosa habitación donde se encontraba el precioso chico, se sorprendió al verlo dormido, conectado a máquinas y sondas, se acercó al muchacho que parecía tranquilo, pero nadie podría saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de esa abrumante serenidad.

— ¿Está herido? Quiero decir si… le hicieron daño, ya sabes —Rin se sentía algo estúpido al hacer esa pregunta, obviamente Makoto estaba herido, después de todo había perdido de una forma nefasta a su familia.

—Está bien… —El adolescente de orbes oceánicos no supo cómo pudo decir eso tan fácilmente, porque era una gran mentira. Tal vez fue para convencerse a sí mismo más que para contestarle al otro chico.

—Haru… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —El depredador no quitaba la mirada de aquel adolescente inconsciente, tenía miedo de que si lo tocaba fuera a despertar de un sueño que tal vez era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

Haruka se preguntaba lo mismo, todo era tan surrealista, digno de aquellas películas y juegos que a Makoto le atemorizaban tanto. Sólo ayer aquel adolescente estaba sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía, y ahora lucía como una flor marchita incapaz de volver a brillar. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, sintiendo como su alma trataba de escaparse en él, no tenía ánimos para hablarle sobre tragedias, pero Rin tenía derecho de saber, porque también era un importante amigo del nadador.

El detective Ozaki se encontraba en la estación, investigando más sobre la familia del adolescente de orbes esmeraldas, no podía ser que no existiera ningún familiar con el que pueda comunicarse y hablarle sobre lo sucedido, porque el menor no podía quedarse solo, mucho menos si seguía en ese estado de ensimismamiento, alguien debía cuidar de él. Se dirigió hacia la sala en donde se encontraban interrogando al asesino, que no había dicho nada aparte de su amor por los ojos verdes; esperó fuera de ella, sólo podía escuchar la voz de su compañero que le hacía constantes preguntas que quedaban en el aire, ya que el criminal no se molestaba en responder. Terminado el interrogatorio, un hombre vestido de traje y corbata, con el cabello de hebras rubias algo corto y orbes pardos, salió de la sala en que estaba con el homicida.

— ¿Conseguiste algo? —Le preguntó a su compañero a lo que éste suspiró cansado.

—Nada, sólo se queda ahí mirándote como si fueras la cosa más interesante del mundo —Contestó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—Tienes que presionarlo más, necesito que hable.

—Pues inténtalo tú, yo no quiero estar ni un minuto más encerrado en una habitación con ese tipo —Decía el rubio apuntando al lugar donde se encontraba el criminal— ¿Lo has visto a los ojos? Es como… Es como si hubiera algo muerto y podrido dentro de él, realmente es muy perturbador.

—No seas cobarde —Ozaki rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos— Este tipo de asesinos son así, tratan de infundirte miedo, cuando en realidad son ellos los que están asustados.

—Puede que trabajando en los barrios más peligrosos de Tokio estés acostumbrado a estas cosas —Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente— Pero aquí en Iwatobi no lo estamos, y ahora que se encargaron de hacerlo público la gente vivirá con miedo en una ciudad que era muy tranquila.

—Si se crea una paranoia colectiva, sabes perfectamente a quienes culpar —El detective tomó su chaqueta de cuero junto a las llaves del auto— Iré a ver al chico, tal vez este sea un día mejor.

Cuando Tarou llegó al hospital, pudo ver que se encontraba rodeado de periodistas, dispersos por todos lados buscando información, trató de pasar lo más rápido y desapercibido posible, para que no lo vieran y llenaran de preguntas que sin importar toda la insistencia que le impusieran, no contestaría. Llegó al pasillo donde se hallaba la habitación de Makoto y se acercó a uno de los mesones en donde se encontraba el joven doctor hablando por teléfono.

—Ya le hemos dicho que no podemos brindarle esa información, es confidencial, así que por favor dejen de llamar —Explicaba mientras se sobaba las sienes. Los de la prensa habían estado llamando toda la mañana y para el doctor que no estaba acostumbrado a ello, le era muy agotador tener que estar lidiando con ese trabajo. El hombre más alto, cansado también por la testarudez de los periodistas, que para él realmente parecían una jauría de perros hambrientos que luchaban entre ellos para obtener el mejor pedazo de carne, le arrebató el teléfono al castaño y empezó a hablar por él.

—Buenas, soy el detective Ozaki Tarou y estoy a cargo del caso del que quieren tanto hablar —El doctor llamado Tora lo miró algo extrañado, después de todo el de ojos miel fue muy enfático en decirle que no quería que le dieran información de su caso a absolutamente nadie, y ahora parecía que él mismo se las iba a dar— Espero que tengan un lápiz y papel consigo, porque les tengo el titular de su primera plana, así que escuchen bien… ¡Váyanse a la mierda! —Y sin más que decir, colgó abruptamente.

—Usted realmente no conoce la cortesía —Decía el de lentes mirando algo sorprendido al de cabello entre castaño y anaranjado.

—Anami… ¿Acaso eres cortés con las ratas que entran a tu casa a roer tu comida?

—Ese es un mal ejemplo —Suspiró ordenando algunos papeles que estaban sobre el mesón— Y también veo que no conoce las formalidades.

—Es el mejor de todos, como sea, averiguaste lo que te pedí —Dijo ignorando las palabras del doctor.

—Sí —Rodó los ojos preguntándose si aquel hombre conocía la palabra amabilidad— Revisé las fichas y registros de Makoto-kun buscando algún contacto, y los únicos que tiene son sus padres, nada más.

—Qué es lo que voy a hacer con este chico —El mayor se revolvió frustrado sus hebras, necesitaba a alguien que se hiciera cargo del muchacho, que velara por él y también lo protegiera. Esto se estaba complicando, tenían todo y a la vez nada. Las pruebas estaban ahí pero los testimonios no, y simplemente no podían ir a un juicio sin declaraciones, lo peor de todo es que tenían que encontrar a una persona pronto, porque si no, el adolescente quedaría en manos del Estado, y él no quería eso para Makoto.

—Usted es el detective, debe saber encontrar a algún familiar, aunque sea lejano —Al doctor también le preocupaba mucho la situación, ya que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo que vendría después podría llegar a ser muy problemático y tormentoso, especialmente para quien decida estar con aquel chico.

—Créeme que he estado haciendo todo lo posible, llamé a su escuela e incluso conseguí comunicarme con su antiguo entrenador de natación, y me dieron la misma respuesta que tú —Para el detective, esto era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, se escuchaba sencillo, pero era muy difícil— ¿Sigue dormido? Pasaré a verlo —Ozaki no esperó a que el castaño le contestara, simplemente se dirigió hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba el menor, cuando entró se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Haruka junto a otro adolescente que nunca había visto— ¿Y esto?

—Es un amigo de Makoto también —Respondió el pelinegro, Rin se levantó de su asiento al lado de la camilla e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Me llamo Matsuoka Rin y lo siento mucho sé que las visitas están prohibidas pero…

—Está bien, me alegro que estén aquí —Interrumpió sonriéndole a ambos muchachos— Así me pueden hablar más sobre Makoto, y también algo de su familia.

Los dos nadadores se miraron en silencio y asintieron levemente, le empezaron a contar todo, desde que lo conocieron hasta el día de hoy, en el caso de Haruka no tenía una verdadera cuenta de hace cuanto conocía al chico de orbes esmeralda, pues desde que tenía memoria lo recordaba. Habían muchas cosas que Rin dijo, que el pelinegro no sabía, y eso le llamaba bastante la atención, porque creía saber todo sobre su mejor amigo, pero al parecer el menor le ocultaba algunas cosas, como lo de estudiar en Tokio. Siguieron contestando las preguntas que les hacía el mayor, hasta que una enfermera irrumpió en la habitación junto al joven doctor, el detective miraba sigiloso los movimientos de la mujer que le estaba inyectando algo a Makoto.

— ¿Qué es lo que le están poniendo? —Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Calmantes —Le contestó el doctor revisando algunas hojas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo estás mirando? ¡Está totalmente drogado! —Decía frunciendo el ceño— ¿Tratas de llevarlo a un coma inducido o qué?

—Le evito una taquicardia —El doctor le contestó algo molesto— Son antiarrítmicos y están diluidos, por lo que su efecto es muy poco. No sabemos cómo va a despertar, así que estos medicamentos lo ayudan a relajarse.

—No quiero dudar de tus habilidades Anami, pero espero que no lo estés llenando de calmantes sólo para retrasar su despertar.

—Usted es muy desconfiado Ozaki-san —El castaño tocó la frente del muchacho y sonrió al ver que su fiebre había bajado— Pero descuide, todo lo que estoy haciendo es por el bien de Makoto-kun, y tampoco le estoy retrasando su despertar, es más, Makoto-kun puede despertar en cualquier momento ahora que su fiebre bajó, incluso puede hacerlo en este mismo instante.

Los dos adolescente estaban en silencio presenciando la pequeña discusión de los mayores, Rin estaba preocupado, no quería saber qué pasaría cuando Makoto despertara de su acogedora narcosis, algo le decía que no iba a ser para nada bueno. Dirigió su mirada a la de su amigo, pero éste sólo la tenía pegada en el piso, un huracán de pensamientos había dentro de esa cabeza, y Haruka ya no tenía su refugio al que escapaba para ponerse a salvo de ellos.

El detective les dio algo de dinero al par de nadadores y los envió a almorzar, los muchachos obedecieron a regañadientes y fueron a una cafetería que quedaba cerca del hospital donde se encontraban ahora.

— ¿Cuándo… Te dijo sobre lo de Tokio? —El chico de preciosos orbes oceánicos nunca rompía los silencios, pero no pudo evitar verse tentado.

—Hace un par de días —Rin bebió de su jugo antes de continuar— Estábamos coordinando una práctica y le pregunté si ya había pensado en algo, Tokio era una de sus alternativas, pero no era algo que lo tuviera decidido, estaba más preocupado de tu futuro que el suyo, se quejó de que siempre le evadías el tema —Fijó sus infiernos escarlata en los profundos mares que trataban de no hacer contacto con ellos.

—No me gusta hablar sobre eso… —Haruka no sabía que Makoto estaba preocupado por su futuro, aunque si lo hubiera sabido, tampoco sería como si fuera a cambiar algo.

—Honestamente… ¿Alguna vez le has preguntado lo que piensa? o ¿Los planes que tenía para su futuro? —No habían respuestas, sólo el pelinegro desviando la mirada lejos de la de él.

—Qué importa el futuro ahora… —El nadador se sentía mal, demasiado mal, y las náuseas le volvieron— Se me quitó el apetito —Dijo levantándose de la mesa y alejándose.

— ¡Haru espera! —Rin dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y fue tras su amigo. Los dos caminaban sin intercambiar palabras por el pasillo del hospital dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Makoto, pero a medio camino se encontraron con el detective Ozaki que los detuvo.

—No pueden entrar a verlo, tendrán que esperar —Les explicó el mayor sacando un cigarrillo de su caja.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Haruka preocupado— ¿Le sucedió algo?

—Despertó —Contestó acercándose a una ventana— Y no lo hizo muy bien que digamos.

* * *

_**Es todo! Espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Tengo que decir, que esto recién está comenzando.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_


	4. Despertar

_**¡Buenas tardes! Empezaron una buena semana?  
**_

_**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo! En serio no pensé que les gustaría tanto, me alegro por eso.**_

_**Lamento mucho mis errores! **_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios! Realmente los amo mis amores!**_

_**No molesto más.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

— ¿De qué habla? —Aunque Haruka trataba de no caer en el pánico del miedo, era inútil— ¿Está muy mal?

—Haru… —Rin miraba con algo de tristeza a su amigo, el pelinegro era alguien que nunca demostraba sus emociones, que jamás lo veías perder el control, pero ahora, lo único que podía ver el chico de infiernos escarlata, era a un pobre niño temblando por el desconsuelo.

—Ah —Suspiró dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo— No te exaltes, confía en el doctor Anami, Makoto estará bien —Lo tranquilizaba el detective, con su voz severa pero suave.

Pero para Haruka estar tranquilo era algo imposible, porque en primer lugar era su mejor amigo quien estaba encerrado en una habitación sufriendo de algo que no podía escapar, y en segundo lugar, era porque su paciencia estaba muerta y él simplemente no era capaz de esperar a que los segundos llegaran para poder reunirse con el menor otra vez. Lo que no quería que sucediera estaba pasando, y eso lo enfermaba, porque él quería estar al lado de Makoto cuando despertara, quería demostrarle desde un principio que no estaba solo, que aún lo tenía a él. Rin por otra parte, sólo se decidió a ser un espectador de toda la angustiante obra, no sabía que más hacer, él conocía el dolor de perder a alguien amado, sin embargo el tipo de dolor que estaba esclavizando al hermoso adolescente de orbes esmeraldas, era de una magnitud totalmente distinta.

Se sentaron a esperar una tortura, nadie intercambiaba palabras, sólo el silencio era el que reinaba en el pasillo de aquel hospital, el chico de hebras oscuras tenía su mirada pegada al piso, como si allí fuera a encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba. El pelirrojo decidió hacer unas llamadas, para calmar a sus demás amigos, mintiéndoles sobre que Makoto y Haruka estaban bien y que no había nada de qué preocuparse; fijó nuevamente su mirada al nadador y la imagen que tenía frente a él sólo le podía ocasionar más angustia, Haruka estaba desesperado, él también lo estaba, y sólo Dios sabía cómo se encontraba Makoto. Quiso decirle algo, animarlo, ver aunque sea por un instante el brillo que hacían destacar esos preciosos mares de cualquier otro océano, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, su mente no lograba formular oraciones que tuvieran sentido alguno y eso le molestaba.

Puede que hayan pasado minutos o tal vez horas, no lo sabían, pero cuando vieron al doctor salir de la habitación, fue Haruka quien se dirigió a él primero.

— ¿Cómo está? —Su voz era serena como siempre, pero sus ojos eran una historia a parte.

—Está bien —Le sonrió de forma dulce, cosa que le hizo recordar a su amigo y por ende a angustiarse más.

— ¿Lo durmieron otra vez? —Preguntó Ozaki deshaciéndose del cigarrillo que tenía antes de que se lo quitaran.

—No… Está despierto —Contestó algo más serio— Pueden verlo, pero no quiero que le digan nada de lo ocurrido, ni mucho menos que le hagan preguntas —Dirigió su mirada hacía el detective, éste sólo rodó los ojos y asintió en silencio.

—No se puede ocultar la verdad por mucho tiempo —Decía el hombre más alto— Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta.

—Él de cierta forma ya se dio cuenta, pero es mejor que me haga caso Ozaki-san —Se cruzó de brazos y respiró profundamente— El pobre chico acaba de despertar de un shock y lo hizo con una crisis de pánico, así que por favor, no quiero que lo presione. Sé que está ansioso por completar su caso.

—No me mal entiendas, estoy preocupado por Makoto, pero realmente necesito saber al menos un nombre de algún familiar al que pueda contactar —Explicaba algo tranquilo, un poco extraño para ser una persona impaciente— No quiero dejarlo al cuidado de este maldito Estado.

—Yo me haré cargo de él —Dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo la conversación de los mayores.

—No puedes —Refutó de inmediato el detective.

—Puedo hacerlo, es mi mejor amigo —El nadador lo miró molesto, no permitiría que alejaran a Makoto de él.

—Y aunque sea tu novio, no te dejaré hacerlo —Replicaba el mayor hablando fríamente— Aún eres un mocoso, no serás capaz.

—No es momento para poner en discusión el tema —Interrumpió el doctor antes de que Haruka le contestara al detective— Nanase-kun ¿Por qué no vas junto a tu amigo a hacerle compañía a Makoto-kun? Él está solo en este momento —Haruka simplemente asintió en silencio aun molesto.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, vieron a un Makoto con la mirada perdida y sus muñecas atadas a los bordes de la camilla, Rin se congeló al instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los del de cabello oliva. Eran unos bosques vacíos, en los que no existía un sol para iluminar los senderos que habían dentro de ellos, lo único que había en esos orbes era una descomunal oscuridad que lo hacía estremecerse de pies a cabeza, y realmente pensó que aquel chico debía ser cualquier otra persona, pero no Makoto, no el Makoto que conocía desde pequeño, no el Makoto que sin importar lo que pasase siempre les entregaba las más cálidas sonrisas.

— ¿Por qué tiene las muñecas amarradas? —Preguntó el de ojos azules a una enfermera que se encontraba anotando algunas cosas en un papel.

—Es para que no se quite las sondas y agujas —La mujer le sonrió ordenando un poco el cabello del nadador de estilo espalda— Está bajo los efectos de los calmantes, así que no esperen mucho de él ¿De acuerdo? Ahora los dejaré solos, cualquier cosa por favor avísennos de inmediato —Les dio una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Haruka tomó una silla y se sentó al lado del muchacho tomando suavemente la mano de éste, Rin estaba parado a un extremo dudando en si acercarse o no.

Makoto no entendía nada, se sentía como si estuviera flotando en un espacio interminable, su mente estaba nublada y no era capaz de darle órdenes a su cuerpo para que hiciera algún movimiento, podía sentir una molestia en sus brazos, no le gustaba quería quitarla pero estaba inmovilizado. Dio un ligero salto al sentir que algo frío tocó al parecer su mano derecha, dirigió su mirada hacia dónde provenía la sensación y logró ver aunque de forma confusa, a un chico de cabellos oscuros y profundos ojos azules, era Haruka decía su mente, era su mejor amigo ¿Por qué lo miraba tan preocupado? ¿Qué había pasado? No le gustaba ver ese semblante en el pelinegro, quería saber qué le pasaba, pero parecía que sus cuerdas vocales habían sido cortadas. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba muy confundido, lo único que sabía con certeza era que sus brazos le dolían y era por culpa de esas molestias, tal vez Haruka podía ayudarlo a deshacerse de ellas, pero su voz no tenía la voluntad suficiente como para pedírselo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —El nadador de estilo libre podía ver que Makoto estaba tratando decirle algo, pero no podía entenderle.

—Son sus brazos, parece que le duelen —Dijo Rin acercándose por fin a la camilla.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Le preguntó el pelinegro despegando su mirada de su amigo para centrarla en el de orbes escarlata.

—No lo sé, sólo veo que está tratando de mover sus brazos —Haruka ahora miraba hacia dónde le indicaba el pelirrojo, y miró como el menor trataba con minúscula fuerza mover sus brazos de aquel amarre.

—No puedo desatarte —Le explicaba acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano— Lo siento.

Makoto logró entender lo que le decía su amigo, pero el motivo porque le decía eso, no; dirigió sus apagados orbes al otro adolescente, pudo saber de inmediato de que se trataba de Rin, tampoco tenía idea de por qué estaba ahí. Todo era muy extraño para él, se supone que era un día de escuela ¿No? ¿Acaso se había quedado dormido? Pero ¿Por qué no podía moverse? ¿Estaba enfermo? Con cada pregunta que su mente le hacía, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

— ¿P-p-por… Qué? —Articuló con dificultad mirando a sus dos amigos— ¿Estoy… A-aq-aquí?

—Tranquilo —Haruka le dio un leve apretón a su mano, pero el chico de orbes esmeralda no le hizo caso. Se sentía incómodo, extraño, y lo único que quería en ese momento era volver a casa…

Oh… Tal vez no debió haber pensado en eso…

Los recuerdos y el desconsuelo lo atacaron como a una pequeña rata incapaz de escapar de las feroces garras de un felino hambriento. Todo le vino de golpe, los gritos, los fríos ojos grises junto a una sonrisa tan sádica que pensó que sólo la podía esbozar el mismísimo Lucifer, los sonidos del metal golpeando, destrozando, moliendo, rompiendo en mil pedazos lo que él conoció como su propia vida, y luego… Sangre, sangre, sangre, sangre, por todas partes; en las paredes, en el techo, en el suelo, en su ropa, en el asesino… En el asesino que le mostraba orgulloso el estreno de un crimen enfermo, en el asesino que lo miraba fijamente como si quisiera robar su alma, en el asesino que iba a matarlo a él también.

De repente Makoto ya no estaba amarrado a una cama acompañado de sus amigos, no… No, eso hubiera sido como una canción de cuna en medio de una ruidosa y catastrófica tormenta; ahora se encontraba en su dulce hogar, con los cuerpos de su familia totalmente despedazados y junto a ellos el autor de aquella macabra obra, quien lo miraba, lo miraba, y lo miraba; balanceando ese pesado bate de metal, acercándose como una verdadera bestia depredadora a su aterrada presa. El menor cayó sobre el charco de sangre que adornaba el piso, estaba tibia aún, y el olor le azotó su estómago. Por cada paso que daba el carnicero, retrocedía tres amedrentado por el fatídico miedo, llegó a toparse con la pared y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía más a donde ir. Su respiración se aceleró hasta el punto en que ya no podía respirar y su cuerpo temblaba desenfrenadamente; el asesino estaba ahí acercándose lentamente, disfrutando de cómo su pequeño cordero se ahogaba y retorcía en una especie de fobia provocada por él. Iba a matarlo, Makoto lo sabía, sabía que lo iba a matar usando la misma arma con que se encargó de arrebatarle la vida a su familia, sabía que le iba a romper los huesos y reventar los órganos, porque eso había hecho con ellos, y eso iba a hacer con él.

— Está teniendo una ataque de pánico —Dijo Rin en voz baja pero intranquilo— Rápido, ve por ayuda.

Haruka se levantó sin esperar ni un segundo, y fue en busca del doctor o las enfermeras, cualquiera, no le importaba, sólo necesitaba a alguien que ayudara a su mejor amigo. El chico de infiernos escarlata se acercó más al muchacho que no era capaz de respirar. Sólo tres minutos habían pasado desde su repentina calma para que se desencadenara su estado actual.

—Makoto, soy Rin —Habló suavemente, tratando de sonar lo más sereno posible— Estoy aquí contigo ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quieres decirme lo que pasa?

—Rin… —El chico de cabello oliva miró a su amigo aterrado ¿Él también estaba en su casa? Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la bestia frente suyo— Va a matarme, ¡Va a matarme! —La adrenalina en su cuerpo logró suavizar cualquier efecto de drogas, y ahora trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de las amarras que lo tenían prisionero, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien, nadie te hará daño —El pelirrojo estaba tratando con todo su esfuerzo de contener al muchacho aterrado, pero sabía que si lo tocaba e impidiera que se moviera, empeoraría las cosas— Sólo estamos tú y yo, así que sólo trata de concentrarte en mi voz.

— ¡No, no! ¡Me matará! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! —Makoto luchaba por su vida, pero era en vano, no podía huir aunque lo tratara mil veces, el criminal ya estaba a su lado, acariciándolo con ese frío metal, pintando su piel con la asquerosa sangre.

—No lo hará, sólo estoy yo aquí, y no dejaré que te lastimen —Pero Rin también se encontraba a su lado, y estaba tranquilo, como si no hubiera ningún asesino presente y simplemente no podía creerlo— Vamos, necesito que calmes tu respiración —Susurró, acercándose con sumo cuidado al oído de éste— Concéntrate en la mía, yo sé que puedes hacerlo —Insistió en hablarle, ya que parecía que estaba surgiendo efecto. A pesar de tener esa sensación del frío metal sobre su piel, Makoto decidió concentrarse en la calmada respiración de su amigo.

—Rin… —Makoto apoyó su mejilla derecha en la izquierda de Rin, y agarró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y también con lo poco que podía extender su brazo, el borde de la chaqueta de éste, aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al parecer Rin no tenía miedo, entonces él tampoco debía tenerlo, quería pensar así, aquel pobre chico.

—Cierra los ojos Makoto… —El adolescente de infiernos escarlata podía sentir el sudor frío pegarse a su piel y también como la respiración de su amigo se iba volviendo más regular— Te prometo que cuando los abras, todo se habrá ido. Confía en mí…

El hermoso adolescente de orbes esmeralda decidió hacerlo, decidió confiar en Rin, en la calidez que le estaba entregando y en la templanza que lo envolvía. Haruka había llegado un minuto antes con el doctor y un par enfermeras, pero el mayor dio la orden de no intervenir, y esperar en silencio. Cuando Makoto volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba devuelta a esa habitación blanca y lejos de todo tormento.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Rin se apartó un poco y le sonrió.

—Me duelen… —Respondió en un hilo de voz indicando sus brazos, con todo el forcejeo, debió haberse enterrado las intravenosas, provocándose daño. El doctor Anami les hizo un ademán a las enfermeras para que le quitaran toda aguja y sonda que le estuvieran causando dolor.

Rin no quería dejar ir a Makoto, y Makoto tampoco quería dejarlo ir, necesitaba sentir la calidez de otra persona porque él había perdido la propia, y se estaba congelando. Haruka no se movió de su lugar, sólo se quedó observando desde lejos el desmesurado dolor que habitaba en esos preciosos esmeraldas abandonados por la luz.

Lentamente el pelirrojo se alejó del menor para que las enfermeras hicieran su trabajo, y cuidaran de sus maltratadas venas. Se paró al lado del chico de orbes oceánicos sin decir nada y esperó, simplemente esperó.

—Estoy sorprendido —El joven doctor rompió el silencio— Pudiste manejar su ataque de pánico a la perfección.

—La verdad es que… Mi hermana sufría de ellos cuando era más pequeña —Explicaba el nadador sobándose el cuello— Así que me enseñaron a controlarlos, pero con Makoto resultó más difícil.

—Gou… ¿Tenía ataques de pánico? —Haruka preguntó algo incrédulo.

—Sí… —Suspiró desviando la mirada lejos de la del pelinegro— Los tuvo un poco tiempo después de la muerte de mi padre.

— ¿Ahora está bien? —El nadador de estilo libre podía ser frío e inexpresivo, pero eso no se significaba que no se preocupaba por los demás.

—Ahora sólo son malos recuerdos —Dirigió sus infiernos al doctor que tenía un semblante preocupado— Espero que los de Makoto también lo sean.

—Creo que todos esperamos eso —Le sonrió el mayor, pero en el fondo sabía que les estaba dando esperanzas falsas al par de adolescentes. Se acercó al muchacho que miraba reacio como le curaban sus brazos— Makoto-kun ¿Cómo estás? Soy el doctor Anami Tora y voy a cuidar de ti ¿Bien? —Le habló con dulzura y tranquilidad, tratando de perturbar lo menos posible al menor— ¿Hay alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo que duela? —A Makoto le dolía el cuerpo entero, sus piernas, su cabeza, sus costillas, su corazón…. Esa fuerte opresión en el pecho lo invadió de nuevo; se aferró firmemente a las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza. "_Estoy a salvo"_, se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su mente, "_No me pasará nada"_. El castaño se dio cuenta de esto, y decidió que ya había sido suficiente por hoy, lo dejaría descansar— Cuando te sientas preparado para decir algo, lo que sea, o si quieres alguna cosa, no dudes en llamarme o a una de las enfermeras, ¿De acuerdo? —Acarició las hebras oliva con delicadeza— Ahora te dejaré con tus amigos. Descansa Makoto-kun.

El menor abrió los ojos y lo miró con algo que era mucho más que la tristeza, un sentimiento que aún no tenía nombre, pero que era de un dolor gigantesco. Cuando el médico salió de la habitación, se encontró con el detective, que se encontraba apoyado en la pared, sin ningún cigarrillo en su boca.

—Pensé que tendría que quitarle los cigarros de nuevo —Decía limpiando sus lentes.

—Se me acabaron —Contestó mostrando la caja vacía— ¿Cómo está?

—La verdad es que no es muy alentador —Confesó bajando la mirada— Pero sólo ha pasado un día, por lo que tenemos que esperar ¿No pasará a verlo?

—Siendo sincero, no creo que mi visita sea la mejor en este momento —El más alto se revolvió su desordenada cabellera— Recibí una llamada del forense, así que me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana —Palmeó el hombro del joven doctor, y se fue rápidamente.

Makoto se sentó con dificultad en la cama, encontrándose con la mirada de sus dos amigos, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Haruka.

—Haru… —Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. El dolor que había dentro de él le estaba quemando sus entrañas, y gritaba de forma desesperada para poder salir.

—Hey —Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, que sólo la formó para él.

El menor se fijó en esos hermosos orbes oceánicos que lo miraban con preocupación y armagura, entonces tomó real conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo, su familia, su hogar, su vida; todo arrebatado en cuestión de minutos, ya no tenía nada a lo que aferrarse, no tenía un futuro y ni siquiera un presente; lo único que tenía era un dolor horrible que lo encadenaba a lo más profundo de la oscuridad.

—Makoto… —Haruka veía cómo las lágrimas caían sin parar de esos bosques marchitos. Rin desvió la mirada, siempre pensó que no viviría lo suficiente para ver a Makoto llorar, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Me… A-alegro… De que… N-No hayas ido a cenar —Decía con la voz hecha añicos y el corazón irremediablemente roto en miles de pedazos que se incrustaban dentro de él y lo herían aún más.

Makoto ya no podía más, simplemente tenía que explotar, y así lo hizo. Lloró, lloró cómo si de un niño pequeño se tratara, sollozando, temblando, suplicando que por favor alguien le mintiera y le dijera que todo estaba bien, porque él simplemente ya no era capaz de mantenerse y mentirse a sí mismo nunca más, estaba destrozado, tan destrozado que no lograba entender, por qué seguía vivo, por qué no estaba muerto junto a su familia ¿Por qué?

Haruka no soportaba ver a su mejor amigo derrumbarse de tal forma, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer, miró a Rin en busca de ayuda mientras el llanto de Makoto se hacía más fuerte y más desgarrador, pero éste ocultaba sus infiernos porque tampoco tenía una mínima idea de cómo actuar. Nunca fue bueno con el trato de la gente, nunca inició ningún contacto físico, pero por instinto y desesperación, abrazó al chico frente suyo, lo abrazó tan fuerte que pensó que podría quebrarlo, pero recordó que Makoto ya lo estaba.

Fue cuando al precioso chico de hebras oliva empezó a dolerle la garganta de tanto llorar, el momento en que Haruka pensó que tal vez habría sido mejor, que Makoto no hubiera despertado jamás.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Me costó escribir la parte de la crisis de pánico, así que no sé si logre transmitir lo que sentía Mako en ese momento, en realidad... No sé si logro transmitir alguna cosa de todo lo que escribo XD **_

_**Esto es drama puro preciosas criaturas, no esperen algo bonito ya que no lo habrá. Bueno no hasta donde decida parar el sufrimiento de mi orquita.**_

_**Es todo! nos leemos en el siguiente!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**¡Muchos kissus llenos de amor virtual!**_

_**Siento que me despido de forma muy animosa y arruina el ambiente de la historia, así que para el próximo no habrán besos. **_


	5. Desesperación

_**¡Buenas noches preciosas criaturas! **_

_**Lamento mucho la demora, hay cosas que a veces me impide actualizar pronto.**_

_**Sobre el capitulo no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que cuando la letra está en cursiva pero sin comillas es Flash Back, aunque creo que está claro, pero aún así explico.**_

_**No he revisado el capitulo así que perdonen todos mis errores**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios, me alegran mucho.**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

"_El club de natación Iwatobi, ha suspendido sus actividades temporalmente"_

Gou ahogó un suspiro mientras ponía el cartel, dirigió su mirada a la vacía piscina, a esta hora deberían estar practicando, pero no podían seguir como si nada después de la grave tragedia que había ocurrido hace un día. Le era inevitable no sentirse preocupada, a pesar de que su hermano la había llamado diciendo que todo estaba bien, tenía demasiadas sospechas como para tranquilizarse ¡La familia de Makoto había sido asesinada! ¿Cómo iba a estar todo bien después de eso? No quería ser pesimista, realmente no quería, pero dadas las circunstancias era imposible levantar los ánimos.

—Gou-chan ¿Nos Vamos? —Llamó a la chica el pequeño rubio que estaba al lado del adolescente de lentes. Nagisa era alguien enérgico, alegre y entusiasta, pero hoy su voz no era la de siempre, era más tranquila y para nada animada.

—Sí… —La pelirroja tomó su bolso y se acercó a los dos muchachos que se encontraban esperándola. Comenzaron su camino de vuelta a casa en silencio, el día había sido demasiado extraño sin los otros dos adolescente, se sentía solitario de alguna forma.

—Me pregunto cómo estarán Makoto-senpai y Haruka-senpai —Decía Rei con su vista pegada al suelo. La llamada de Rin los pudo haber aliviado un poco, pero aun así no podían evitar sentir la angustia de la incertidumbre.

— ¿No podemos ir a verlos? —Nagisa miró a Gou quien fue la que recibió la llamada del tiburón.

—No… Mi hermano me dijo que las visitas estaban prohibidas —Suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada— Él iba a llamar si pasaba cualquier cosa.

— ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo esto? —El nadador de estilo mariposa frunció el ceño, hace tan sólo un par de días todo era normal, se estaban esforzando como equipo para ir a las regionales, para nadar todos juntos, y ahora simplemente no había nada de eso.

Esperaron en silencio la llegada del tren, todos preocupados de igual manera, lo peor de todo es que no podían hacer nada para ayudar a la tan desesperante situación y los frustraba. Lo único que querían era que todo esto acabara y volviera a ser como antes, en donde las sonrisas eran pan de cada día.

En cierta habitación de hospital, se encontraba un chico destrozado y su mejor amigo no sabía qué hacer. Esa era la realidad de la que Haruka quería huir, pero los sollozos, las lágrimas mojando su ropa y el dolor que le estaba apuñalando el corazón, le decían que la salida de ese mundo no existía y que estaba atrapado en él. Sus brazos apretaban fuertemente el cuerpo tembloroso del menor, tantos sentimientos revueltos dentro de él, lo tenían saturado, no sabía ni que decir para calmar el llanto de su amigo, sólo atinaba a hacer más fornido su agarre, pero eso sencillamente no funcionaba. Rin observaba todo y se sentía impotente, escuchar llorar a un amigo nunca era bueno, y mucho menos si era alguien como Makoto.

El adolescente de orbes esmeralda lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaron, aun así, no se alejó de Haruka, ya que al sentirlo cerca le entregaba algo de consuelo. Se quedaron en silencio por unos eternos minutos, El pelinegro podía escuchar la tranquila respiración del menor que le hacía algo de cosquillas a su cuello, se apartó un poco para verlo y se encontró con esos hermosos orbes cerrados, _"debe estar agotado"_ pensó mientras lo recostaba sobre el colchón. El cielo ya era nocturno para esas alturas, y los dos nadadores que se encontraban conscientes en esa habitación sólo observaban al otro dormir nuevamente.

—Debo irme —Suspiró el depredador mirando la hora en su celular— Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo sin descansar —Dirigió su mirada al nadador de estilo libre, quien la tenía pegada en prácticamente la nada.

—No voy a dejarlo —Contestó con aquella monótona voz, que a veces le provocaba desespero al pelirrojo.

—Haru… En serio, tú tampoco estás bien, necesitas descansar —Insistió al escuchar las tercas palabras de su amigo.

—El que esté cansado no significa que no esté bien —Sus orbes oceánicos se encontraron con los de Rin, que lo miraban seriamente.

—Tal vez, pero tienes que recuperar energías —Se cruzó de brazos mientras hablaba suavemente para no despertar al chico de cabellos oliva— Porque cuando Makoto salga de aquí, él te va a necesitar, pero no le serás de mucha ayuda si sigues en tu estado actual.

—Ya lo dije Rin, no voy a dejarlo… —La molestia en el nadador de estilo libre se podía sentir filtrarse en su voz.

—Dios, Haru… Ya deja de ser tan terco —Dijo algo impaciente por la actitud del adolescente de hebras oscuras— Te lo estoy diciendo por tu bien, me preocupas.

—Entonces deja de insistir tanto, no lo dejaré —Haruka cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, fijó su mirada al muchacho durmiente, no tenía un semblante tranquilo, sino uno realmente lleno de tristeza ¿Cómo podía dejarlo cuando en su rostro sólo podía ver el sufrimiento?

— ¿Realmente crees que puedes cuidar a Makoto cuando no eres capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo? —Dijo Rin algo severo, pero viendo la actitud del muchacho no le quedaba otra alternativa.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de decirme lo que tengo que hacer?! —Espetó el de ojos azules. Un silencio invadió la incómoda situación, sólo el sonido de Makoto revolviéndose entre las sábanas lo perturbaba, ambos se le quedaron mirando, y suspiraron aliviados al ver que no había despertado. Haruka bajó la mirada apenado, no quería hablarle a Rin de esa forma, sabía que quería ayudarlo y que estaba preocupado por él, pero realmente aquel muchacho de hebras oscuras, no tenía ni cabeza para pensar— Lo siento… —Susurró sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

—Descuida… No tengo por qué presionarte —Rin dirigió sus orbes hacia un punto ciego de la habitación, y se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo— Al menos… Aunque sea aquí, duerme un poco —volvió su mirada a la de su amigo, quien aún la tenía gacha— Volveré mañana.

—Rin… —El pelirrojo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se volteó a ver al nadador de estilo libre, quien ahora lo miraba de frente—Gracias… —Dijo con su rostro inexpresivo, pero Rin con los pasos del tiempo había aprendido a leer un poco a Haruka, aunque no lo hacía tan bien como Makoto, tal vez se debía a que ellos tenían una conexión especial. Así que le respondió con una sonrisa, para luego salir de la habitación.

Haruka nuevamente se encontraba solo con Makoto, era desesperante el silencio, extrañaba la voz de su amigo, y también su sonrisa, pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarse a su lado hasta que todo este calvario acabara. Pasaron unas horas, y al pelinegro ya le pesaban los párpados, su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que descansara, y él estaba pensando seriamente en hacerlo, lo único que lo detenía era su consciencia de querer velar por su amigo. Sabía que Makoto no iría a ninguna parte si cerraba los ojos, pero le podría dar otro ataque de pánico y él no estaría preparado para actuar. Así que se quedó en su estado de vigilia por otro tiempo más, esperando a ver nuevamente aquellos orbes esmeralda que a pesar de que carecían de fulgor, aún seguían siendo hermosos para él.

Rin entró silenciosamente a su habitación, se había hecho realmente tarde y tuvo que colarse por detrás de la academia para que no lo atraparan y castigaran, se sorprendió un poco al ver la lámpara del escritorio encendida y a un par de ojos turquesas mirándolo desde la litera de arriba, se le quedó mirando por unos segundos antes de darle una afilada sonrisa, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de sonreír.

—Gracias por cubrirme —Dijo sacándose la chaqueta y guardándola en el armario— Te debo una.

—No hay problema —Sousuke suspiró cansado, realmente se había aburrido esperando a Rin— ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo está Tachibana? —Las noticias llegaban rápido, y más aún si eran malas.

— ¿Cómo crees que está? —El muchacho de infiernos escarlata se sentó en la silla del escritorio para poder mirar de frente a su amigo— Perdió a toda su familia…

Sousuke desvió la mirada sin decir nada, no conocía muy bien a Makoto, a pesar de que lo había visto de pequeño al lado de Haruka, las palabras que había cruzado con él ni siquiera llegaban a completar una oración, nunca le interesó hablarle después de todo, era amigo de Rin, pero no suyo; sin embargo, le preocupaba un poco, ya que lo que le ocurrió a aquel chico, era una de las peores cosas que le podría pasar a un ser humano, incluso era peor que perder un sueño, ni a su peor enemigo le desearía algo así y de cierta forma no se sentía bien con lo que le pasó, además de que eso también afectaba a Rin como daño colateral.

—Mañana volveré aprovechando que tenemos libre —El pelirrojo comenzó a estirarse como un felino mientras ahogaba un bostezo— Estoy preocupado por Haru también, lo hubieras visto estaba desahuciado.

El más alto siguió sin responder, escuchar hablar de Haruka le molestaba, pero en este caso era comprensivo, tal vez estaría en el mismo estado que él si le sucedía algo parecido al tiburón.

—Bien, pero ahora duérmete —Habló por fin dándole la espalda al de orbes rojizas— Te ves cansado…

—Sí, creo que fueron muchas impresiones —Bajo la mirada con una sonrisa amarga— Buenas noches —Dijo apagando la lámpara y prácticamente lanzándose sobre la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en sacarse la ropa, simplemente se acostó y cerró los ojos automáticamente. Sousuke no cerró los ojos inmediatamente, sino que se quedó mirando la pared en medio de la oscuridad.

El silencio en el hospital era sepulcral, el adolescente de orbes oceánicos se encontraba en un estado de subconsciencia, en el que estaba hipnotizado por el subir y bajar del respirar de su amigo, sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando, suplicándole que por favor los llevara al hermoso reino de Morfeo, pero Haruka era obstinado y se los negaba rotundamente. El agobiante sosiego se vio interrumpido por el doctor Anami que entró a la habitación con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro y sin su bata de médico.

—Sigues aquí —Decía mientras se acercaba a él— Dios, mira esos ojos —El pelinegro se alejó un poco al ver que el mayor se acercaba más para inspeccionarlo— Nanase-kun, ve a casa a descansar, te dará fatiga.

—Estoy bien… —Susurró alejando sus mares de los ojos del doctor.

—Pero en poco tiempo no lo estarás —Se cruzó de brazos y observó la palidez del muchacho— Makoto-kun está bien cuidado aquí, no le pasará nada, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

—Aun así… —Haruka no lograba entender, por qué simplemente no lo dejaban en paz.

—Vamos, te puedo llevar en mi auto para que no te vayas solo a esta hora —Trataba de razonar con el chico de orbes oceánicos pero éste volvía a negarse— Nanase-kun…

—En serio… Prefiero quedarme aquí —Su voz se escuchaba agotada y algo seca, pero aun sabiendo eso, él no daba su brazo a torcer.

—Escucha… —Habló con suavidad el castaño— Si te vas a casa ahora, descansas y recuperas todas tus energías, trataré de convencer a Ozaki-san para que te deje cuidar a Makoto-kun por mientras que buscan a algún familiar de él, ¿Qué dices?

Haruka se le quedó mirando por lo que pareciera una eternidad ¿Realmente podría tener la oportunidad de cuidar a Makoto? ¿De devolverle a su mejor amigo todo lo que ha hecho por él? ¿Y demostrarle que también estaba ahí para él? No dudó mucho en la respuesta, pues ésta era obvia. Así que aún con dolor por dejarlo, el precioso adolescente de hebras oscuras se despidió de su amigo con un leve apretón a esa mano que siempre lo sacaba del agua que a veces lo encadenaba para hundirlo. Dejó algo dudoso la habitación, inseguro de que si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, pero si realmente tenía la posibilidad de cuidar al muchacho de orbes esmeralda, este pesar de dejarlo, valdría la pena.

Al salir del hospital, sintió como si estuviera pisando otro mundo, todo era tan tranquilo, realmente la noche ignoraba el dolor de los miserables seres humanos, y el saberlo sólo lo hizo sentirse más insignificante. El mayor le hizo un ademán para que subiera al auto a lo que asintió en silencio, el camino a su casa fue fatídico, cada cosa le recordaba a Makoto y los buenos momentos que pasaron antes de la tragedia eran memorias dolorosas ahora.

—Puede dejarme aquí —El chico de orbes oceánicos rompió el silencio sin mirar al joven doctor.

— ¿Dónde está tu casa? —Preguntó curioso el de lentes al ver que se topaba con unas largas escaleras.

—Subiendo las escaleras —Explico sencillamente preparándose para bajar del auto.

—Antes de que te vayas Nanase-kun —Anami lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo— Dependiendo de cómo amanezca Makoto-kun, le daré el alta mañana, así que ¿Podrías traer ropa para él?

—Está bien —Contestó en voz baja, el que le dieran el alta a Makoto lo ponía algo ansioso—Nos vemos —Y el nadador de estilo libre abandonó el auto sin mirar atrás. El doctor de orbes anaranjados sólo se le quedó mirando con una pequeña sonrisa, la verdad es que encontraba bastante curiosa la personalidad de aquel adolescente.

Haruka estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se detuvo a mirar la casa de su mejor amigo que estaba envuelta en una penumbra, un inquietante sentimiento lo invadió haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, tenía miedo, miedo de que aún podría haber una amenaza dentro de aquella vacía casa que la única esencia que le quedaba era la de muerte; de repente el olor a sangre le volvió golpeándolo tan fuerte, que sintió sus pulmones contraerse del dolor y las náuseas no tardaron en llegar. Corrió, corrió cómo lo hizo en esa infernal noche donde comenzó la pesadilla, entró frenético a su hogar, directamente al baño, dónde vomitó todo lo que en su estómago había. Las lágrimas bordaron sus ojos, por el esfuerzo y también por el dolor que ha estado tratando de controlar todo el tiempo, pero ya no podría resistir más, era débil después de todo, y eso provocaba que se sintiera aún más frustrado de lo que estaba; ni siquiera un baño ni el agua que era su sagrado templo lo podrían ayudar. Él también necesitaba consuelo, su consuelo era Makoto, pero ahora estaba lejos de su mejor amigo, ahora se encontraba solo en su casa que se sentía horriblemente fría, como si estuviera en uno de los más devastadores inviernos… Ahora se dio cuenta de que toda su vida había dependido de Makoto y de que ya no podía seguir haciéndolo nunca más.

Ozaki Tarou estaba desconcertado, lo que le dijo el forense lo hizo perturbarse por completo, el caso nunca fue simple, pero ahora era mucho más complejo de lo que se imaginaba.

— _¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Tienes los resultados de la autopsia? —Le preguntaba a un hombre que rodeaba los cuarenta años._

—_Ya quisieras, apenas comencé a hacer los análisis, necesito ayuda, no tendré los resultados de la autopsia en unas semanas, los cuerpos están más que destrozados —Decía exasperado por tanto trabajo— ¿Sabes cuantos huesos tiene el ser humano? _

—_La verdad… Es que no lo…_

— _¡206! —Lo interrumpió mientras caminaba de aquí a allá moviendo algunas cosas, se encontraban en el laboratorio forense, y estaba realmente frío para la conservación de los cadáveres— Aunque nacemos con 300 originalmente._

— _¿A qué viene el tema? —El detective no era alguien paciente, y las divagaciones le irritaban._

—_Uno de los cuerpos tiene aproximadamente 157 huesos rotos, por el tamaño del cuerpo debo suponer que pertenece a uno de los niños, pero no estoy seguro. Ozaki… Esto no fue un asesinato ¡Fue una masacre! En fin, no te pedí que vinieras por eso —El médico forense le dio la espalda y empezó a revolver algunas cosas que habían encima de una mesa de metal— Ustedes encontraron al asesino en la escena del crimen ¿Verdad?_

—_Así es… —El de orbes dorados se acercó al hombre mirándolo receloso._

—_Bien, entonces debes saber esto —Dijo sacando unos fotos de un sobre— Analizando los cuerpos me di cuenta de algo —El detective observó las fotos que le mostraba el forense— Dijiste que el arma que fue usada era un bate de béisbol de metal —El hombre fijó su mirada en el más joven quien sólo asintió— Sin embargo… _

Era el cuarto cigarrillo que fumaba en espera de aquel crudo asesino, tenía que hacerlo hablar sí o sí, aun si tenía que pasar a llevar cualquier protocolo establecido por la policía. Simplemente no podían dejar pasar más tiempo sin hacer nada.

—_Sin embargo… Los cuerpos tienen heridas de dos tipos —Ozaki frunció el ceño mientras miraba lo que le indicaba el mayor— Unas fueron hechas por el bate y otras fueron hechas por otra arma que no puedo identificar_

— _¿Qué? —Mentiría si decía que no estaba perplejo— ¿Dos armas?_

—_Bueno, debió haber usado otra arma aparte del bate y ésta se encuentra oculta… O tal vez en vez de un asesino, se trate de dos… Si ese es el caso, Ozaki… Te sugiero que comiences a moverte desde ya, porque podríamos tener un asesino suelto rondando entre nosotros._

* * *

**_¡Es todo! Qué les pareció?_**

**_Perdón que haya quedado algo cortito._**

**_Bien nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._**

**_Como dije en el anterior, para no arruinar el ambiente no habrán besos._**

**_Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora._**

**_Airi._**


	6. Alta

**_¡Buenas noches preciosas criaturas! _**

**_Vuelvo con el sexto capitulo! Lamento mi demora, ya quiero mis vacaciones para poder actualizar más seguido._**

**_Esto siempre lo digo cuando empiezo una historia, pero aquí se me olvidó ponerlo, así que ahora lo pondré._**

**_Lamento mucho si los personajes no actúan acorde a sus personalidades originales, bien era eso XD_**

**_Tengo que mencionar también, que aparte de que este fic gira entorno a la segunda temporada, también lo hace entorno a las dos novelas, por lo que podrían haber algunos spoilers por ahí._**

**_Me encantan todos sus comentarios! muchas gracias por escribirlos y también les agradezco a las hermosas personas que sólo leen e incluyo los favoritos y follows! _**

**_Perdonen mis errores como siempre!_**

**_Disfruten de su lectura!_**

* * *

Makoto temblaba de pies a cabeza, se encontraba sentado abrazando sus piernas tratando inútilmente retener el miedo que lo consumía sin compasión alguna, la sensación de la muerte le erizaba la piel y él sólo podía cerrar fuertemente los ojos diciéndole a su frágil mente que ese terror no era verdadero, que sólo era una percepción falsa a la que su cerebro interpretó como real. La presencia del diablo no lo dejaba en paz, los recuerdos de cuando estuvo en el infierno lo atormentaban con voracidad y la punzada en su corazón se convirtió en un fatal desgarro que lo estaba matando lentamente. Era una tortura, estar solo en esa habitación era una fatídica tortura, nadie estaba a su lado, sólo la soledad, la fría soledad que estaba acompañada por aquella oscuridad que rugía provocando estruendos en el interior del pobre muchacho; ni siquiera las hermosas estrellas que se lograban ver desde la ventana podían apaciguar el pánico en el que se encontraba, ellas pertenecían a otro mundo, estaban lejos de él y sólo podían observar cómo aquel adolescente se ahogaba luchando por no convertirse en una víctima más de la mano asesina del miedo.

El sol indicaba que la noche había muerto otra vez, la monótona vida comenzaba nuevamente su rutina, que a estas alturas ya era parte de un círculo vicioso. Rin despertó con los rayos de luz que atravesaron el cristal, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarse al cambio de su estado de somnolencia; aún con su vista algo nublada, logró visualizar a su amigo que ya despierto se cambiaba de ropa.

— ¿Dónde vas? —Preguntó con la voz algo ronca. Sousuke se volteó a mirarlo, dándole una leve sonrisa.

—Iré al hospital —Volvió su mirada lejos de la escarlata para continuar con su labor.

— ¿Estás enfermo? —Decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y ahogaba un bostezo.

—No… Sólo es chequeo de rutina —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¿Por qué no me esperas? Yo también tengo que ir al hospital a ver a Makoto —Rin ignoró la tensión que había invadido el cuerpo del más alto por unos segundos. El pelinegro se quedó en silencio por un breve lapso de tiempo antes de nuevamente dirigir sus orbes turquesas hacia el pelirrojo.

—Bien, pero apresúrate —Rin sólo asintió de manera despreocupada y se dirigió a los baños para darse una ducha rápida. Sousuke ahogó un suspiro, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar su lesión de su amigo.

Al llegar al hospital era como si nada hubiera ocurrido, todo era tan normal, que prácticamente al mundo no le interesaba la desgracia del adolescente de hebras olivas. El pelinegro se separó rápidamente del depredador, dejándolo algo extrañado por su actitud, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia, ahora su preocupación estaba centrada en su otro amigo. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al que se encontraba la habitación de Makoto, el doctor Anami estaba conversando con unas enfermeras cuando lo vio y se acercó a él.

—Buenos días… Matsuoka-kun ¿Verdad? —Saludó cordialmente mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

—Buenos días —Contestó de igual forma— ¿Cómo está Makoto? —Preguntó directamente sin poder controlar su curiosidad. La sonrisa que tenía el mayor se estrechó un poco, Rin pudo darse cuenta de ello, y no le gustó.

—Bien… —Dijo de forma ambigua— Aunque tuvo otra crisis de pánico cerca de la madrugada, yo no estaba presente, pero el doctor de turno junto a las enfermeras hicieron un buen trabajo —El doctor trataba que en cada palabra que salía de su boca, la esperanza fuera escuchada.

—Pero… ¿Ahora está bien? —El adolescente de infiernos escarlata frunció el ceño preocupado.

—He de suponer que sí, ha estado tranquilo. La verdad es que no quiero perturbarlo, así que no lo he visto desde que llegué cuando se encontraba dormido —Suspiró y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del nadador— Pero tal vez le haga bien algo de compañía.

Al entrar a la habitación, Rin se encontró con un silencio absoluto, se sorprendió de ver a Makoto despierto y también al no ver a Haruka a su lado. Se acercó lentamente sin querer estropear la serenidad del chico, pero en cuanto dio el primer paso, éste le dirigió la muerta mirada que adornaba su hermoso rostro.

—Hola… —Dijo con una voz suave, queriéndole entregar una especie de armonía al de orbes esmeralda— ¿Cómo estás?

—Rin… —Makoto lo miró con una expresión que el pelirrojo fue incapaz de describir, sólo sabía que era una que el chico más alto nunca haría— Bien… —Susurró desviando la mirada a sus brazos que tenían como adornos los hematomas que se había provocado al sacarse las agujas, estas habían reventado sus venas y lastimado internamente.

El silencio reinó nuevamente, el chico de orbes rojizas no sabía que decirle a su amigo, debía de tener cuidado de las palabras que usaría, pues un simple error podría provocar una alteración de la que no le gustaría presenciar y sería prácticamente como una teoría del caos. Detuvo su tiempo para contemplar al muchacho que tenía en frente, ni siquiera quedaba la sombra del chico que solía ser. Makoto no le dirigía la mirada, ni hacía un ínfimo esfuerzo para iniciar una conversación; simplemente estaba ido, perdido en esa tempestad mental, torturándose con pensamientos repugnantes que le recordaban lo insignificante y efímera que era la vida. Cada vez que respiraba su consciencia se llenaba de preguntas que lo oprimían y hundían en un bravo mar que lo mantenían cautivo en lo más profundo, lejos de aquellas respuesta a las que quería llegar; no dejaba de cuestionarse el hecho del por qué estaba vivo, debería estar muerto, haber acompañado a su familia al infierno y no haberse quedado encerrado en el purgatorio donde sólo podía conocer el dolor. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, tratando de controlar el temblar de su cuerpo, se sentía enfermo, estaba teniendo demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo que le provocaban náuseas; sentía miedo, dolor, ansiedad, desesperación y un fuerte deseo de morir. Rin podía ver el temblar de su amigo y cómo su respiración se aceleraba, cosa que lo preocupó bastante.

—Makoto… ¿Estás bien? —Iba a acercar su mano para tocarlo, pero en cuanto rozó su piel, el adolescente de orbes esmeralda se alejó rápido y bruscamente de él, mirándolo con genuino miedo. Rin lo miró algo sorprendido, no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte del nadador— Tranquilo… —Dijo casi en un susurro y sin siquiera moverse. Makoto se había dado cuenta de su repentina acción, bajó la mirada aún con su cuerpo tembloroso y su respiración acelerada.

—Perdón… Yo no quise… —Decía entre jadeos al no ser capaz de controlar su aire— Lo siento tanto Rin… No quería hacerlo, no quería, perdóname… —Makoto cada vez se desesperaba más— No quise reaccionar así, lo siento tanto, lo siento… Realmente lo siento… Perdóname…

—Tranquilízate, no pasa nada —Los jadeos de Makoto se volvían más fuertes en tanto se disculpaba una y otra vez. Rin pudo darse cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba respirando bien— Todo está bien…

— ¡Nada está bien! —Gritó agarrándose la cabeza y ocultándola entre sus rodillas, el temblor y su respirar eran violentos. Su pecho dolía y sentía que se asfixiaba, quería morir de una vez, pero le temía en demasía a la muerte y simplemente no sabía qué hacer— ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! —Rin no entendía por qué Makoto se disculpaba, pues no había hecho nada malo, pero lo que no sabía aquel nadador de infiernos escarlata, era que el chico estaba pidiendo perdón por estar vivo.

—Maldición… —Musitó el pelirrojo buscando una vía para calmar el hiperventilar del adolescente, no podía calmarlo como lo hizo la primera vez, pues no estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico igual al de aquella ocasión, este era distinto y no tenía idea de cómo manejarlo.

Impaciente fue en busca del doctor, encontrándose con Haruka quien estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación. Sus ojos se reunieron al instante, el pelinegro lo miraba extrañado, sin saber qué pasaba, pero Rin no le dio tiempo a las explicaciones, simplemente lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó con él en busca del médico, sin embargo no había nadie.

—Rin, ¿Qué pasa? —El nadador de ojos azules empezó a temer, "_Algo le debió haber sucedido a Makoto"_ pensó preocupado— Oye…

—Necesito ayuda —Decía el más alto acercándose al mesón donde sólo se encontraba una enfermera— Mi amigo está hiperventilando —Explicaba de la forma más serena posible— No puedo controlarlo…

—Buscaré al doctor —Contestó la mujer dirigiéndose rápidamente a una de las habitaciones que se encontraba a un par de la de Makoto.

Rin pudo sentir cómo el otro adolescente se soltaba de su agarre, se volteó a verlo, pero éste ya estaba entrando hacia donde se encontraba el chico de hebras olivas.

—Makoto —Haruka se acercó a su amigo, quien jadeaba en busca de aire que tenía de sobra, sus preciosos bosques estaban con lágrimas sin caer, nublando su vista y su pecho sólo subía sin poder bajar, provocando gran dolor. El mayor acariciaba su espalda queriendo tranquilizarlo pero sin éxito.

—No va a funcionar —Rin había entrado también, estaba angustiándose al ver al muchacho así y no poder hacer nada.

— ¡Se está ahogando! —Dijo desesperado el más bajo mirando asustado al pelirrojo, Rin lo miró de igual forma, negando con su cabeza el hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo ayudar— ¡Rin!

— ¡No sé qué hacer! —Contestó alzando un poco su voz, no le gustaba que Haruka lo mirara así.

—Disculpen…—Decía el doctor acudiendo a Makoto rápidamente, seguido por un pequeño grupo de enfermeras y dos enfermeros que ayudaron a recostar al menor— Necesito una endovenosa con nitroglicerina ahora y… Sáquenlos de aquí —Ordenó de forma apresurada, dirigiendo su mirada por un instante a los dos nadadores que sólo miraban consternados la escena.

Haruka se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar al piso, el nerviosismo y la ansiedad de saber cómo se encontraba su mejor amigo lo estaban torturando, habían pasado exactamente diez minutos desde que los sacaron de la habitación y no tenían noticia alguna de lo que estaba pasando ahí. Al adolescente de orbes oceánicos no le gustaba la espera, no era alguien muy paciente y cada segundo que pasaba se encargaba de robarle un pedacito de su aguante.

—Estará bien —Le decía Rin para entregar algo de consuelo a su amigo.

—Que mal mentiroso eres —Haruka dio una pequeña y amarga sonrisa— Él no lo estará… ¿Acaso no lo ves? —Ahogó un suspiro, a pesar de que había dormido, sus pensamientos giraron en torno a Makoto toda la noche, convirtiéndose en sueños desagradables.

—Iré por algo de beber… ¿Quieres algo? —Se quedó mirando al muchacho de hebras oscuras, pero éste no le contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la puerta de aquella habitación que tenía encerrado al chico de orbes esmeralda. Rin no se quedó esperando una respuesta del otro nadador, sólo se marchó dejando todo en silencio.

Se detuvo frente a una máquina expendedora, le echó un par de monedas para luego seleccionar la bebida que quería y otra para Haruka, no estaba pensando en absolutamente nada, se sentía frustrado por no haber podido ayudar a Makoto, seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca esperó volver a ver a aquel adolescente así; recordó cuando Haruka se ahogó en el río, Makoto temblaba por completo, amedrentado por el miedo mientras gritaba el nombre del pelinegro, Rin nunca había visto a alguien tan asustado como lo estaba el chico de cabello oliva en aquella ocasión, pero ahora… Ahora era mucho peor, Makoto antes podía controlarse, y ocultar su ansiedad a pesar de que él sabía cuándo lo hacía, porque se había dedicado en prestarle atención desde esa vez; ahora era incapaz de todo eso, ya no podía seguir sosteniendo esa máscara que siempre usaba cuando ocultaba sus miedos y preocupaciones, se había quebrado en mil pedazos y ahora estaba expuesto ante todos. Sacó las dos latas de refresco que había comprado y se dirigió nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Haruka.

—Rin… —El nombrado se volteó viendo a Sousuke que se acercaba.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —Le preguntó al más alto que traía una mirada algo desanimada.

—Bien… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Ya viste a Tachibana? —Desvió rápidamente el tema.

—Sí… Pero no lo pude ver por mucho tiempo —El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, la preocupación estaba presente en ella y Sousuke pudo verla al instante.

— ¿Por qué? —Mentiría si dijera que no sentía curiosidad por el estado del adolescente de cabello oliva, no era una preocupación grave como la de Rin, más bien era algo parecido a la lastima.

—Tuvo… Una especie de ataque de pánico —Frunció el ceño buscando las palabras exactas para poder explicar lo sucedido, pero ninguna podía describir con real significado lo que había vivido el nadador de espalda— Y bueno… Tú sabes que esas cosas nunca son buenas.

—Lo siento… —Sousuke desvió la mirada sin decir nada más, la situación en sí no era muy cómoda— Creo que ya debo irme, supongo que te quedarás.

— ¿No quieres acompañarme? La verdad es que me ayudaría un poco —Se sinceró, evitando el contacto de la mirada turquesa, ya que se sentía algo avergonzado por su petición. Sousuke sonrió levemente, Rin era alguien que a veces tomaba una actitud fría y algo agresiva, pero la verdad es que era bastante sensible.

Cuando llegaron junto a Haruka, la puerta seguía cerrada y éste se encontraba prácticamente dormitando sentado en el frío piso, eso le comprobó al chico de ojos escarlata que el nadador de estilo libre no había tenido una buena noche tampoco, apoyó la helada lata en su mejilla, provocando que abriera los ojos. Haruka por una milésima de segundos creyó haber visto a Makoto tendiéndole la mano como siempre lo hacía, pero recordó de inmediato que su mejor amigo se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación sufriendo. Recibió la lata susurrando un leve gracias, fijó su mirada en el otro chico más alto, se preguntaba por qué estaba aquí, pero decidió no decir nada; Sousuke había tomado la misma decisión, no era prudente ser agresivo con el adolescente de orbes oceánicos, menos en una situación como esta, por lo que mejor era guardar silencio y mantenerse al margen de todo. La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, Haruka se levantó rápidamente del suelo y miró expectante al doctor Anami, éste le sonrió de forma amable y tranquila.

—Está bien, ahora está mucho más calmado —Explicaba con su suave voz— Pueden pasar a verlo, pero lamento decirles que sólo se podrá de a uno a la vez, no quiero que se sienta abrumado con tantas personas alrededor de él —El más bajo asintió en silencio— Ah, Nanase-kun… Hoy en la tarde le daré el alta a Makoto-kun —Estas últimas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes, Haruka no dijo nada, sólo volvió a asentir antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿Cómo que le va a dar el alta? —Preguntó una de las enfermeras que estaba a su lado— Ese muchacho no está bien.

—Por supuesto que no lo está —Respondió con tranquilidad— Pero si hablamos desde el lado físico y biológico, Makoto-kun está completamente sano, no tengo ningún motivo para retenerlo aquí por más tiempo... —El mayor no quiso hablar más en frente de los dos adolescentes que escuchaban atentos cada palabra— Bien, tengo que ver a otros pacientes, avísenles a las enfermeras cualquier cosa —Les dio una leve inclinación de cabeza y se retiró del lugar.

Haruka se sentó frente a Makoto quien lo miraba sereno, el pelinegro sintió un gran alivio al ver a su amigo más calmado, no pudo evitar mirar los moretones que se habían formado en sus brazos, no le agradaba ver la piel de su amigo así, pues arruinaba su belleza.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Dijo Makoto en un hilo de voz, mirando a Haruka directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —El mayor frunció el ceño mirando extrañado al más alto.

—Deberías estar en la escuela… No puedes faltar al club tampoco —Bajó la mirada, se sentía débil y algo mareado, al menos ya no estaba pensando en cosas que le provocaban dolor, pero sabía que esa calma no duraría mucho, en cualquier momento vendrían esos malos sentimientos junto a las pesadillas, y temía de que llegaran.

—Idiota… —Susurró angustiado, Makoto siempre se encargaba de hacer que su corazón se encogiera. El adolescente de hebras olivas se acurrucó más en sí mismo, buscando un consuelo en su desamparo— ¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó preocupado, el menor sólo negó con la cabeza— ¿Tienes Hambre o sed? Puedo traerte lo que quieras —Se levantó, pero Makoto lo tomó de la muñeca deteniéndolo.

—No te preocupes… —El chico de orbes esmeralda no lo miraba y eso para Haruka era mil veces peor que ver sus bosques muertos— Lo que yo quiero… No me lo puedes dar —El pelinegro volvió a sentarse algo dolido por las palabras, su muñeca seguía tomada por la mano de su mejor amigo, él recordaba que antes aquella mano le entregaba una grata calidez, ahora sólo podía sentir el frío de su cuerpo.

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente, se acercaba el atardecer y el doctor Anami irrumpió en la habitación en busca de Haruka, quien no se había movido desde que había entrado, Makoto seguía en su especie de ensimismamiento, no hablaba, no sonreía, no miraba a ningún lado, sólo respiraba de forma automática. El pelinegro no era alguien que hablara seguido y ni siquiera tenía algún tema de conversación para mantener al menor más tiempo en el mundo real que en el de él, pues sabía que en el mundo de Makoto todo estaba inmerso en la más pura oscuridad y que aquel chico podía perderse en ella sin tener algún camino de retorno para poder volver. Se separó de su amigo de la infancia, el castaño le permitió entrar a Rin junto a Sousuke para ver al otro adolescente, ya había pasado el período crítico del muchacho, por lo que no había problema si lo visitaban más personas. El nadador de orbes turquesas se había negado en un principio, él no era amigo de Makoto así que no tenía que inmiscuirse en todo este embrollo como lo veía, pero la insistencia de Rin consiguió convencerlo finalmente. Makoto en cuanto vio al pelirrojo no pudo evitar bajar la mirada apenado por lo que había pasado anteriormente.

— ¿Estás más tranquilo? —Rin le sonrió manteniendo cierta distancia del nadador, no quería que el evento de la mañana se repitiera.

—Sí… Rin escucha…

—No quiero que te disculpes —Lo interrumpió viendo venir las palabras del chico de orbes esmeralda— No hiciste nada malo —Makoto sólo asintió desviando la mirada.

Sousuke estaba sorprendido, no se esperaba ver a un Makoto totalmente diferente al que había visto algunos días antes en la práctica, le faltaba el brillo en su mirada y esa sonrisa que siempre traía. Fijó sus orbes turquesa en los brazos de éste, no fue para nada precavido, sólo tomó uno de ellos para observar mejor los grandes hematomas que tenía. Rin se sorprendió del actuar de su amigo y temió un poco, ya que a pesar de que el pelinegro fue suave en tocar al de hebras olivas, el contactó en sí fue brusco, y podía ocurrir lo mismo que pasó con él.

— ¿Cómo fue que te pasó? —Preguntó sin soltar su agarre, el chico se estremeció bajo la atenta mirada que el más alto tenía sobre sus moretones.

—Yo… Me los hice —Confesó con voz temblorosa, su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a acelerarse lentamente, jadeó cuando sintió el pulgar de Sousuke rozar suavemente uno de los hematomas.

—No vuelvas a hacerte daño —Dijo con su temple sereno, liberando su agarre y suavizando su mirada, no había afecto en sus palabras, sólo algo de simple empatía.

—Sí… —Murmuró atrayendo su brazo al pecho queriendo esconderse de todo el mundo, no quería hacerse daño, sólo había sido un accidente, pero parecía que a todos le molestaba ver esas manchas en su piel, pues cada vez que las veían tenían una mirada seria y eso a Makoto no le gustaba, ya que pensaba que se enojarían con él.

El joven doctor de oscuras hebras castañas acababa de firmar el alta en tanto sostenía una conversación con Haruka, cuando vio al detective acercarse a él con una expresión bastante seria.

— ¿Quieres decirme quien te hizo cargo de las decisiones? —Preguntaba con un tono severo y demandante— No puedes darle el alta a Makoto y mucho menos dejarlo al cuidado de este chico —Dirigió su vista al menor quien sólo estrechó los ojos ante el gesto.

—Buenas tardes Ozaki-san, al parecer no ha tenido un buen día —Sonrió mientras ordenaba los últimos papeles— Lamento haberle llamado de repente y también lamento decirle que el alta ya está firmado.

—Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo —El mayor se cruzó de brazos mientras luchaba contra su impaciencia— No le puedes dar el alta hasta que esté completamente sano.

—Ozaki-san… Makoto-kun está sano, no tiene ningún hueso roto ni ninguno de sus órganos tienen mal funcionamiento, ni siquiera tiene una enfermedad de la que preocuparse, sólo sus brazos los tiene mal heridos por heridas que él mismo se provoca en sus crisis —Explicaba con calma— Puedo aplazar su estancia por sólo un par de días, pero no habrá ningún cambio —Ahogó un suspiro intercalando su mirada entre sus dos oyentes— Es verdad… Makoto-kun no está del todo sano, pero es su salud mental la que está mal… Y eso ya está fuera de mis alcances, por eso creo que lo mejor es que salga de aquí, vea el exterior y se dé cuenta de que el mundo no está derrumbado como él lo cree.

— ¿En serio? Entonces respóndeme esto, ¿Realmente crees que Nanase-kun va a ser capaz de cuidarlo? —El detective Ozaki pensaba en todo esto como una locura, en especial ahora que el caso se había vuelto más complejo.

—Sí —Intervino Haruka quien se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo— Por favor… Déjeme hacerlo —Sus orbes oceánicos brillaban de forma intensa, expectantes.

— ¿Y qué pretendes? Dejar la escuela y tu vida por cuidar a tu amigo —Decía incrédulo el más alto con voz fría— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que debes hacer si a Makoto le da una crisis o ataques de pánico? —El silencio del pelinegro exasperaba al detective— ¡Ni siquiera vives con tus padres a los que podría confiarle a ese chico! Sé que eres su mejor amigo y lo más cercano que tiene hasta ahora a una familia, pero no puedo confiarte una responsabilidad tan grande como esa.

—Puedo hacerlo, sólo tiene que confiar en mí —El nadador de estilo libre no se rendiría, no dejaría que lo separaran de Makoto, tenía que cuidarlo y devolverle la vida que había perdido— No me importa dejar de hacer todo lo que hago —No quería suplicar, no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás, pero había veces en que no le quedaba otra salida— Por favor…

—Le acabo de enseñar como tranquilizar a Makoto-kun si le dan unos de sus ataques y tiene mi número de todas formas, cualquier cosa que pase yo me haré responsable —Insistió el de lentes. El mayor no sabía qué hacer, se sentía algo abrumado por las intensas miradas puestas sobre él. Hubo un silencio tensional, el detective soltó un suspiró resignado.

—Sólo hasta cuando encontremos un familiar de Makoto —Decidió finalmente. Haruka respiró con alivio mientras el doctor le dio una sonrisa amable al más alto— Realmente espero no equivocarme contigo, odio cometer errores.

—Ve con Makoto-kun, Yo iré de inmediato —Decía el médico con su dulce voz, Haruka asintió y se dirigió a la habitación de Makoto— ¿Puede decirme por qué no quería que le diera el alta a Makoto-kun? —Se volteó a mirar al más alto.

—Porque en cuanto salga de aquí, dejará de estar seguro… —Contestó revolviéndose con una mano sus cabellos.

Haruka entró a la habitación siendo recibido inmediatamente por las miradas de los tres nadadores, pero el de orbes oceánicos sólo se fijó en los hermosos bosques. Makoto se encontraba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando su mentón en ellas, el chico más bajo se acercó a él sentándose en el borde de la camilla.

—Makoto… Hoy vendrás a casa conmigo.

El adolescente de hebras olivas alzó las cejas en compresión, eso significaba que ya no habían más, agujas, sondas ni medicamentos, había estado prácticamente casi dos días en aquel hospital y ya no quería más, así que escuchar esa noticia de los labios de su mejor amigo lo aliviaban, provocando por primera vez en su amarga tragedia, que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro.

* * *

_**Es todo por hoy! espero les haya gustado.**_

_**Les di algo de relajo en este capitulo, pero eso no quiere decir que las cosas se empezarán a arreglar, en realidad esto se pondrá peor.**_

_**Sé que tienen muchas dudas e incertidumbres! bueno sólo puedo decirles que yo no les aclararé absolutamente nada, así que tienen que seguir leyendo para saber XDD**_

_**Lo que más me gustó escribir, fue el pequeño fanservice SouMako fnjakgnajdkjsg no pude evitarlo, los amo. Pronto escribiré algo relacionado con ellos, en otra historia obviamente.**_

_**Bueno me voy, porque estoy aburriendo demasiado.**_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_

_**Recuerden que no hay besos! aunque sé que los extrañan... Ok no.**_


	7. Acecho

_**¡Buenas tardes mis amores! **_

_**Lamento mi demora, pero tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales que se me acercan, así que no le he dado tiempo a los fics.**_

_**Lo bueno es que ya me queda poco para ser libre! **_

_**Bien sobre lo que nos concierne, no tengo nada que aclarar sobre el capitulo, sólo puedo advertir por el contenido a pesar de que no es tan explícito (aunque podría hacerlo)**_

_**Amo absolutamente a todas las preciosas criaturas que comentan! y a todos los que leen esta historia en general.**_

_**Perdonen mis errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Makoto se quedó viendo al hombre frente suyo, creía haberlo visto alguna vez en su desdichada vida, pero no lo recordaba. El detective Ozaki se presentó amablemente con él; el chico de hebras oliva supuso de inmediato que el hombre más alto estaba ahí por la tragedia de su familia, sin embargo no quería hablar de ello, si lo hacía los malos pensamientos vendrían de inmediato, y él un su estado de lucidez no quería que sucediera. Al parecer el detective se dio cuenta de esto y no le hizo absolutamente ninguna pregunta, cosa que agradeció internamente. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no supo en qué momento salió del hospital ni cuando se subió al auto del mayor, pegó su vista en la ventana, en lo que podía ver a través de ella, las personas se hallaban felices, regocijándose en su amada monotonía; sentía envidia, demasiada para alguien como él. Sabía que esas personas no tenían la culpa de lo que le había pasado, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse herido por la alegría ajena. El camino que estaban recorriendo no era el mismo que siempre usaba, era uno donde se podía llegar a la casa de Haruka sin toparse con la suya, tenía algo de miedo, ¿Qué pasaría si lo estuvieran esperando para terminar con él? Apretó fuertemente sus manos hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos, su mente estaba jugando con él de nuevo, pero no caería… Haría lo imposible para no hacerlo, aunque sabía que sería en vano. Sintió un leve apretón en su hombro derecho, se volteó a mirar encontrándose con unos tormentosos mares preocupados, sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera tener la intención y como si su cuerpo estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo de forma automática, le entregó una sonrisa a su amigo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Susurró, sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar la inquietud en su voz. Makoto desvió la mirada nuevamente a la ventana, realmente no sabía qué responder a esa pregunta— Makoto… —Insistió, porque no le gustaba el silencio, no cuando venía de parte de él.

—Estoy vivo… —Contestó agrietado. Haruka no sabía si esa respuesta era buena o mala, pero se conformó con eso.

Otra vez el silencio estaba entre ellos, convirtiéndose en un invitado frecuente, el auto se detuvo a pocos metros de la casa del pelinegro, los dos adolescentes se bajaron de él siendo acompañados por el mayor. Makoto caminaba por inercia y porque el más bajo lo llevaba del brazo en un férreo agarre, pero evitando tocar los hematomas de sus antebrazos. En un pensamiento retorcido, el chico de hebras olivas anhelaba que el agarre de Haruka fuera en sus moretones para provocarle dolor, quería que su agarre fuera aún más fuerte y terminara por reventarle todas las venas, se preguntaba si ese tipo de dolor se asemejaría al que había sentido su familia, pero de inmediato supo que no lo era. El dolor que ellos sintieron, era diez mil veces peor, con tan sólo recordar los gritos agonizantes de sus pequeños hermanos al ser golpeados de esa forma, lo hicieron sentirse enfermo. Dejó de sentir el agarre del más bajo y se dio cuenta de que estaban parados frente la casa de Haruka, miró por unos instantes al nadador para luego mirar hacia la dirección dónde se encontraba su casa, si llegaba a ella, ¿Sería recibido por los brazos de sus hermanos? ¿Estaría su madre haciendo la cena y su padre preparando la mesa? ¿Se volvería todo oscuro de nuevo para darle la bienvenida a la muerte? El adolescente de orbes esmeralda no paraba de hacerse preguntas como esas, estaba recordando otra vez, la sangre salpicada, el olor a carne recién expuesta, las desgarradores suplicas de piedad, la fría y sádica sonrisa… La amenaza detrás de él.

—Makoto… —Haruka llamó a su amigo unas cuantas veces, pero al ver que éste no contestaba, le tomó suavemente la mano. Makoto al sentir el tacto del mayor, retrocedió rápidamente, al igual como lo hizo con Rin, el chico de ojos azules sólo se quedó quieto y miró al más alto en confusión— Tenemos que entrar —Dijo sin despegar la mirada de su amigo, el menor asintió en silencio, temblando de repentino miedo.

—Yo los dejaré aquí —El detective sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió— Tengo cosas que hacer —El nadador de estilo libre sólo pestañeo en comprensión, hizo una leve reverencia y entró a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. El hombre dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Makoto, debía ir a la escena del crimen y comprobar las teorías del forense.

El muchacho de cabello oliva se quedó parado en la entrada, con su mirada gacha y temblando levemente, el pelinegro se acercó con cuidado, posó una mano sobre su espalda sin decir nada, sólo esperó a que Makoto dejara de temblar. Cuando así lo hizo, lo empujó suavemente hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde lo sentó en el sofá.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó el mayor recibiendo solamente la mirada de su amigo. Suspiró cansado, debería tener mucha paciencia con aquel adolescente, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Makoto volviera a ser el mismo o al menos alguien parecido— Iré a preparar la bañera para que te des un baño —Dijo dirigiéndose al baño y dejando al menor solo con sus aturdidos pensamientos.

El detective Ozaki bajó las escaleras que los dos chicos usaban en su antigua rutina, se acercó lentamente a la casa del chico de orbes esmeralda, el acceso estaba cerrado por cinta policial, le llamó mucho la atención una anciana que estaba frente a la casa, arrodillada y rezando mientras prendía unos inciensos sobre un pequeño e improvisado pedestal. El hombre la miró de forma sospechosa, se paró a su lado y esperó a que terminara sus oraciones.

— ¿Es pariente de la familia? —La anciana se volteó a verlo, en su rostro marcado por los años, se podía observar la profunda tristeza.

—No… —Bajó la mirada y se dedicó a arreglar un ramo de flores que traía consigo— Pero conocía a la familia, a su hijo, Makoto-chan —Ozaki se hincó y comenzó a ayudar a la mujer con las flores— Eran una familia hermosa, usted no sabe la pena inmensa que siento por ese pobre niño, nadie debería sufrir un destino así, ni siquiera el más despiadado de los hombres.

— ¿Sabe de alguien que pudo haber hecho esto? —Preguntaba con su voz algo insensible, pero de todas formas melodiosa.

—Sólo un monstruo podría ser capaz de hacer tanto daño —La anciana se levantó con algo de dificultad al terminar de arreglar el ramo— Usted es detective ¿Verdad?

—Sí… Estoy a cargo de este caso —Respondió levantándose también.

— ¿Ha visto a Makoto-chan? —La mujer de avanzada edad estaba preocupada por el estado del menor, ella lo había visto la noche del asesinato, había visto cómo sus preciosos ojos estaban carentes de todo brillo y vida— ¿Está bien?

—Él está bien… —El detective estaba dubitativo, no sabía si debía revelarle información a aquella mujer, pero con los pasos de los años, aprendió a leer el lenguaje corporal y podía ver que en los ojos de la anciana la preocupación y el dolor eran sinceros— Está con su amigo… Se quedará con él por un tiempo —Se arriesgó a decir.

—Esos chicos son inseparables… —Sonrió algo melancólica— Desde pequeños que han estado juntos —Suspiró como si su alma se estuviera escapando de su cuerpo— Espero que resuelva todo esto pronto, sus almas necesitan encontrar paz.

—Lo haré —Dijo determinante, este caso era todo un desafío para él, pero no se rendiría fácilmente— Ya es tarde, es mejor que vuelva a su casa.

—No debería darle órdenes a sus mayores —Rio sacudiendo su falda— Pero tiene razón, espero volver a verlo —Se despidió y se alejó lentamente.

El hombre de ojos miel le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo que había dejado de fumar por hablar con la anciana, sacó una copia de las llaves de la casa de Makoto y entró a la oscuridad. Tuvo que taparse la nariz para no respirar el fuerte hedor de la sangre seca, estaba tan impregnado a ese olor que llegaba a ser toxico, agradeció que tenía un estómago fuerte o sino, hubiera vomitado ahí mismo, se fijó en una pecera en los que habían peces dorados muertos, todos estaban heridos como si alguien les hubiera provocado la muerte, era algo realmente enfermo; recordó su interrogatorio con el asesino. Cuando lo tuvo de frente, sólo podía observar admirado la frialdad de sus ojos, era un animal carente de los sentimientos más primitivo, sólo se movía a través de sus pulsaciones básicas, y no importaba cuantas veces le preguntara cosas, éste sólo respondía con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro. Se encontró con la sala de estar y por ende con la escena del crimen, el olor era más fuerte ahí y apenas lo estaba soportando, ayudado con una linterna ya que la noche había llegado rápidamente, comenzó a mirar minuciosamente en busca de detalles que aclarecieran un poco las cosas, se fijó en el suelo manchado, pudo ver que la madera había sido dañada en varias partes, creando fisuras en ella; dedujo que esos habían sido los puntos donde el criminal los había golpeado hasta cansarse, no pudo evitar imaginarse la forma con la que el asesino había golpeado a esas pobres personas. Si fue capaz de trizar el piso, entonces definitivamente los debió haber desmembrado a golpes, ¿Realmente Makoto había presenciado brutal crimen? Seguía sin poder entender por qué aquel muchacho seguía vivo, él era un chico alto y fuerte, ¿Acaso no luchó para salvar la vida de su familia? ¿Sólo se quedó ahí observando cómo mataban a sus seres queridos sin hacer nada? O tal vez no podía hacerlo, tal vez estaba inmovilizado por algo o por alguien. El detective tenía demasiadas dudas y el único que tenía todas las respuestas era Makoto, pero era incapaz de responder, era como si el enfermo carnicero lo hubiera traumatizado a propósito, para que no hablara y todo se quedara en su quebrada mente. Observó con más detenimiento una fisura en especial, ésta formaba una línea recta que creaba un camino hacia fuera de la sala de estar, parecía como si algo filoso hubiera sido enterrado en el piso y arrastrado, siguió la línea llevándolo a la puerta trasera; el silencio era mortificante y algo atemorizante. Estuvo a punto de quitar el picaporte de la puerta, cuando un fuerte sonido se escuchó del segundo piso; pegó un pequeño salto maldiciendo por lo bajo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde había escuchado el ruido, era imposible que alguien pudiera haber entrado a la casa, pues lo habría visto de inmediato. Sacó su arma de fuego y entró a la primera habitación… Nada, estaba todo perfectamente ordenado, al parecer esa les pertenecía a los padres del menor, revisó de todas formas, pero al no encontrar nada sospechoso se dirigió hacia la próxima habitación que era la de los hermanos pequeños, estaba algo desordenada, sin embargo era típico de niños de sus edades, siguió hasta entrar a la de Makoto, todo estaba revuelto, como si alguien hubiera entrado y buscado desesperadamente algo. Analizó en silencio, dando pasos sigilosos y con cautela comenzó a revisar con la esperanza de encontrarse con una pista o tal vez con el supuesto segundo cazador; otro sonido se escuchó detrás de él, se volteó en el momento, apuntando con su arma a la oscuridad que dejaba de ser tan amenazante gracias a la luz de la linterna; un par de brillantes ojos lo miraban asustados, bajó la pistola suspirando aliviado, le costaba admitir que un simple gato hubiera hecho que su corazón se acelerara de esa forma.

—Makoto el baño está listo —Haruka volvió al lado de su amigo. Éste sólo asintió levemente y se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, el chico de orbes oceánicos sólo se quedó vigilándolo por un momento antes de ir a la cocina y hacer la cena.

Makoto se sacó la ropa con algo de esfuerzo, su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido que apenas podía moverse. El agua estaba caliente, pero no lo suficiente para que lo pudiera lastimar; se sumergió en ella estremeciéndose un poco al sentir el contacto del líquido con su piel. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, su cuerpo temblaba al estar tan tenso, controló su respiración para que estuviera serena y pausada, dejándose llevar por su mente; recordó cuando estaba con su familia, almorzando en un día domingo mientras veía la típica pelea de sus hermanos y escuchaba la risa de sus padres, su vida no era perfecta, pero era la mejor y jamás la habría cambiado por nada en el mundo. Suspiró y se relajó aún más, recordando ahora las veces que iba a buscar a los mellizos a la escuela después de las prácticas del club, para luego llegar a su casa y encontrarse con su madre, sin su sonrisa, tirada en el piso como un estropajo bañado en sangre, a su lado estaría su padre con más que sólo el cráneo roto en pedazos… Y a unos cuantos centímetros de ellos, el pequeño cuerpo destrozado de su hermano, mientras que más cerca de él, su hermana lloraría tratando de zafarse del agarre del asesino, que la mantendría sobre el piso con unos de sus pies para poder alzar el pesado bate y dejarlo caer con fuerza bestial sobre el esternón de la infortunada niña, quebrándoselo por completo.

—¡Raaan! —Makoto abrió los ojos desesperado, sólo para ver que se encontraba en el baño de Haruka, bañándose en la acogedora y caliente sangre. Asustado, quiso salir pero el líquido era tan espeso que se lo impedía, así que comenzó a forcejear para poder escapar sin éxito— ¡Déjame ir! —Logró salir cayendo bruscamente a la cerámica.

— ¡Makoto! —Haruka se arrodilló junto a él. El chico de hebras oliva en cuanto vio al mayor lo abrazó aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerza— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó con suavidad, sintiendo los temblores casi convulsivos de su amigo y cómo su ropa se iba mojando no sólo por las gotas que escurrían por su cuerpo, sino que también por sus lágrimas que no cesaban de caer— Vamos, puedes decirme —Hablaba en voz baja para tranquilizarlo mientras le sobaba la espalda.

—Sa-sangre… La bañera está lle-llena de sangre… —Dijo entre sollozos, ocultando su rostro en el espacio que está entre el cuello y hombro del pelinegro, abrazándolo aún más si era posible.

—Sólo es agua —El adolescente de orbes oceánicos hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Makoto se lo impidió olímpicamente— Makoto… Confía en mí —Persistió, pero el muchacho no quería hacerle caso, sólo se aferraba más y más a él. Haruka resignado, estiró su brazo para alcanzar una toalla y cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo, arrullándolo e intentando que se tranquilizara.

El detective Ozaki siguió con su búsqueda de algo que le ayudara a confirmar las teorías, se acercó al escritorio del menor, tenía en brazos al gato que había estado intruseando por la habitación. Algo le llamó la atención, una nota escrita en un trozo de papel, en ella se leía, "_Los peces son mascotas con muertes aburridas"._ La nota era demasiado extraña, podría tener algo de sentido si se leía bajo el contexto del asesinato, por lo que se puso sus guantes de cuero y la tomó con cuidado para guardarla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; ya no podía seguir buscando más evidencia, su luz no le favorecía para nada, así que decidió continuar la búsqueda al día siguiente, por lo menos había encontrado algo y no aguantó el asqueroso olor de la sangre en vano. Salió de la casa, verificando que todo estuviera bien cerrado, dejó el gato en el suelo, era de pelaje blanco y ojos dorados, _"Tal vez le pertenecía a la familia", _pensó sin darle mucha importancia. Caminó en dirección hacia su auto, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien o algo lo tenían en la mira, tomó su pistola y se volteó apuntando con ella… Nada, por ningún lado, se encogió de hombros, había estado trabajando sin descansar y el cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta; eso era lo que pensaba y con eso en mente, volvió a su auto para largarse al departamento donde vivía.

Makoto estaba sentado frente a Haruka, con el pijama que siempre usaba cuando se quedaba en su casa y con una toalla sobre su cabello mojado, viendo la humeante sopa de verduras que el nadador había cocinado. Al pelinegro le tomó bastante tiempo poder calmar al menor, pero ahora ya no temblaba y lloraba, cosa que lo aliviaba mucho.

—Makoto, seca tu cabello, está goteando —Decía el más bajo concentrado en su propia sopa, él también vestía su pijama, dirigió su mirada por unos instantes al adolescente de ojos verdes, pero este no se había movido para nada— Makoto…

—Lo siento por mojar tu ropa… Y por el desastre en el baño —A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, la voz de Makoto no perdía su dulzura— No debería estar aquí —Cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir que Haruka se levantaba de su asiento, pensaba que estaba enojado con él por lo que había pasado, sin embargo los abrió cuando sintió sus manos masajear suavemente su cabeza.

—Te dije que te secaras el cabello —Makoto miró al mayor quien le secaba tranquilamente el pelo, no había molestia en él, sólo aquella expresión estoica que podía decir mil palabras. Haruka le devolvió la mirada, por unos eternos segundos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, el mayor se dio cuenta de que ya no podía leer al nadador de espalda, en sus preciosos orbes esmeralda sólo había un oscuro tormento— Estarás bien —Dijo después de un rato.

—Haru… —El chico de hebras olivas detuvo la tarea del más bajo, una amarga sonrisa se situó en sus labios— No tienes que mentir para hacer que me sienta bien —El silencio los invadió otra vez, y ya no se miraban. Haruka se alejó de Makoto, dejándolo sin su calidez.

—Se va a enfriar la sopa —El pelinegro volvió a su asiento frente a Makoto. Los dos cenaron en silencio después de eso, era algo incómodo para Haruka, pues no sabía qué hacer para que el ambiente dejara de ser tan deprimente y desesperante— No estaba mintiendo… —Decía levantándose y recogiendo los platos— Realmente… Pienso que estarás bien —El menor asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, también quería creer en las palabras del nadador, aunque fueran falsas esperanzas.

Makoto estaba sentado en el piso, observando cómo Haruka alimentaba a los gatos en el patio trasero, la luna estaba oculta, era una noche oscura; si no fuera por las luces de la casa, el patio no se vería y Haruka terminaría por camuflarse en la negrura nocturna. La verdad es que el adolescente de orbes esmeralda estaba bastante distraído mirando a los felinos comer, pero algo le empezó a llamar la atención, algo que se encontraba en los confines de la penumbra exterior. El terror le vino de golpe, tenía miedo, demasiado; se sentía acechado por lo que había en aquella oscuridad, su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a acelerarse y su respiración a agitarse.

—Haru… Haru… —Llamó a su amigo quien se volteó a mirarlo alzando las cejas— A-alguien nos está mirando…

* * *

_**Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**poco a poco iré revelando lo que pasó en la noche que asesinaron a la familia de Mako.**_

_**Espero actualizar la prox semana! **_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_


	8. Pesadilla

_**¡Buenas tardes mis amores! Mi demora no es perdonable, así que son libres de insultarme! :D**_

_**Antes de salir con mis tíos les publico rápidamente este capitulo, que está algo insulso, ya que ando distraída. **_

_**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, los amo demasiado mis bebés.**_

_**Perdonen mis errores!**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

Haruka miró a la oscuridad, no había nada, ni siquiera el rastro de un alma, simplemente la penumbra acompañada por el silencio nocturno.

—Está bien Makoto, no hay nadie ahí —Tranquilizó al menor, pero ni siquiera las amables palabras conseguían detener el temblar del muchacho.

—Nos está mirando, Haru… Entra a la casa —Lo voz quebrada evidenciaba el terror que Makoto estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Tranquilo, deja terminar de alimentar a los gatos —Fijó su atención a los felinos que maullaban hambrientos.

— ¡Por favor! —Gritó el adolescente de hebras oliva, no pudiendo aguantar más su angustia— ¡Por favor, entra! —Lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en sus orbes esmeraldas debido a la fobia que estaba creciendo en su interior— ¡Él te va a matar!

—Makoto… —Haruka dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a su mejor amigo, éste en cuanto vio que estaba a su lado, lo abrazó férreamente. Se sorprendió un poco por el repentino contacto físico, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo, es más, rodeó con sus brazos la amplia y temblante espalda del chico, dando ligeras caricias para calmarlo— Nadie está ahí afuera —Susurró, sin saber mucho más qué decir.

Lo que los hermosos y arruinados bosques de Makoto veían, era la oscura silueta de un hombre alto, parado entremedio de la penumbra, no tenía rostro pero sabía que los estaba mirando y sonriendo de forma sádica, como aquel animal que había destrozado a su familia. Las palabras de Haruka no lograban ayudar, no podía quitar de su mente esa imagen que lo perturbaba a cada segundo vital. Haruka simplemente esperó todo el tiempo requerido para que el menor dejara de temblar, al menos no estaba hiperventilando, no quería volver a verlo así, no iba a admitirlo pero sintió demasiado miedo; aquel sentimiento que lo inundó al pensar que perdería a su mejor amigo era asquerosamente doloroso y a la vez perturbador.

La luna oculta detrás de las nubes negras, era el paisaje perfecto para los monstruos, que sedientos de miedo salían de sus confines para acechar y aterrorizar a sus víctimas; nunca había una específica, atacaban a cualquiera sin importar lo valiente que ésta era, pues el terror era algo a que todo ser humano es vulnerable. Makoto siempre odió esa sensación, el miedo era uno de sus más fidedigno enemigos, acosándolo desde pequeño, torturándolo sin piedad cada vez que veía la ocasión perfecta; incluso ahora, cuando el dolor debía ser lo más importante en su estado de duelo, el terror lo estaba dominando por completo, esperando en vigía para poder arremeter contra él sin ninguna piedad. Por esto trataba de aferrarse al cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, no quería estar solo, necesitaba sentir el calor, aunque éste viniera de una frialdad como era la de Haruka; si hacía una introspección, nunca hubo un contacto tan íntimo como este, su relación jamás ha sido física, y estar tan cerca de su mejor amigo le entregaba una sensación extraña, pero eso era mejor a no sentir nada.

—Ven… Vamos a dormir —La suave pero desabrida voz del pelinegro lo sacaron de su trance mental. No quería separarse, pero al parecer a Haruka le molestaba el contacto, cosa que lo hizo sentirse terriblemente mal. Se dio cuenta de que ya no temblaba, a pesar de que el miedo persistía en su interior; dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas hacia la oscuridad del exterior, nada… sólo el hosco color negro que lo acongojaba— Makoto… —Dijo un poco más fuerte, no molesto, pero impaciente.

—Lo siento… —Bajó la mirada liberando al nadador. Haruka se levantó y lo ayudó a pararse, para luego llevarlo a su habitación.

El adolescente de orbes oceánicos nunca había consolado a alguien, nunca había entregado su apoyo y mucho menos su cariño; no sabía utilizar su lenguaje físico ni siquiera el verbal, era un perdedor en ese sentido. Lo peor es que Makoto necesitaba de todo eso para mantenerse cuerdo, y él era un completo desastre a la hora de entregárselo. Quería dárselo de todas formas, pero no sabía cómo, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué tenía que hacer para convertirse en el pilar que su mejor amigo requería, sin embargo pondría todos sus esfuerzos en intentar serlo. Al llegar a la habitación, su cama estaba perfectamente hecha, al lado de ésta, había un futón que Makoto usaba siempre que se quedaba, pero esta vez usaría la cama, pues necesitaba lo más cómodo. El adolescente de hebras olivas suspiró al sentir que su cabeza descansaba sobre la esponjosa almohada, le había estado doliendo casi todo el día gracias a su mente que había agarrado el desagradable vicio de atormentarlo.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó el mayor sentándose en el borde de la cama, sin hacer mayor cosa más que mirarlo. El más alto negó con la cabeza y sin tener idea de que le estaba sonriendo— ¿Cómo están tus brazos? ¿Te duelen? —Arriesgó a deslizar una mano sobre los hematomas de intensos tonos entre morados, rosáceos y verdes. Makoto inmediatamente ocultó sus brazos, avergonzado por el persistente y extraño pensamiento de querer que Haruka le provocara más dolor en sus magulladuras.

—Un poco —Confesó un poco incómodo, realmente no le gustaba que le miraran sus heridas de esa forma.

— ¿Quieres que te ponga hielo? —Sugirió, pero el menor negó nuevamente. Ahogó un suspiro y se levantó de la cama— Descansa —Tomó su mano y le dio un leve apretón. Luego se dirigió hacia el interruptor de la luz y lo apagó dejándolos sumidos en la negrura de aquella noche.

Makoto cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo su mejor amigo removía las sábanas del futón para poder acostarse, al menos no estaba solo en la habitación. Se acurrucó más entre las sábanas, tenía demasiado frío, le encantaría poder sentir el cuerpo del más bajo junto al suyo, pero no tenía las agallas para pedírselo, ya se sentía muy culpable por estar usando su cama como para incomodarlo aún más. Por lo que decidió concentrarse en nada, quería desocupar su mente para poder dormir sin soñar.

Parpadeó un par de veces, todo seguía oscuro bajo el manto de la noche, se sentó observando la habitación, no estaba en la de Haruka, sino que en la suya, lo que era extraño. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, ¿Acaso todo lo ocurrido había sido el resultado de una horrible pesadilla? ¿Si salía se encontraría con su familia convida, viviendo la rutina de toda la vida? Con pensamientos agradables como esos, salió de su cuarto. Había demasiado silencio, tal vez era la madrugada y era el único despierto; se dirigió a la habitación de sus pequeños hermanos, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con dos pequeños bultos, cada uno en sus camas correspondientes. Una sonrisa de alivio se asomó en su rostro, con ligeros pasos se acercó a sus dos niños, primero fue hacia Ren, sólo se veía su cabellera castaña; acarició levemente las sedosas hebras, estaban algo húmedas, se preguntaba el porqué de esto, miró sus dedos que estaban humedecidos, algo los había manchado, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor de qué se trataba, no era agua, pues no era tan líquido, de repente el reconocimiento le vino de golpe, ese espesor que sentía al tocar aquel líquido sólo podía pertenecer a la sangre. Exaltado, prendió la lámpara de noche que tenían en un velador al lado de la cama, tenía miedo de ver lo que había debajo de las mantas, no era nada bueno, lo sabía. Controlando el amedrentamiento de su cuerpo, extendió su brazo para revelar la podrida realidad que se ocultaba. En la cama yacía el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, con el rostro desfigurado, los brazos y piernas doblados de maneras imposibles para un ser humano, y repleto de contusiones. Retrocedió asqueado, hasta toparse con la otra cama donde se encontraba la linda niña, a pesar de tener sábanas rosas, éstas estaban teñidas de rojo. No quería ver a su hermana, en tan sólo pensar en cómo la encontraría, las náuseas arremetían contra su estómago. Apenas soportando el amargo sabor del ácido subir por su garganta, salió de la habitación de los niños muertos; por ningún motivo iría a ver a sus padres, sería un masoquista. Lo único que quería era salir de la casa, correr, huir y escapar de la depredadora por excelencia que era la muerte. Bajó las escaleras corriendo, sus pies descalzos se mojaron en el instante en que pisaron el suelo de la planta baja, ya sabía de qué se trataba, el olor a carne lo acusaba; se acercó a la puerta tratando de abrirla, pero ésta estaba cerrada, así que decidió por ir a la puerta trasera, sin embargo también fue en vano ya que tampoco podía abrirla. Estaba encerrado en su propia casa. Unas pisadas que no eran las de él lo empezaron a acompañar en su inquietante silencio, no quería voltear a ver de quien se trataba, pues podría ser el mismísimo Lucifer. Contuvo la respiración, cerrando los ojos ya sin saber qué más hacer porque estaba aterrado hasta el infierno.

—No tengas miedo Mako, no te pasará nada —Una fría y rasposa voz susurró en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera por completo. La pesada mano del ser que estaba detrás de él, subió por toda su médula espinal hasta llegar a la nuca, donde jugó con algunas de sus sedosas hebras olivas— Ven… —Dijo el esperpento agarrando firmemente el cabello del menor y arrastrándolo prácticamente, hasta la sala de estar, donde lo tiró haciendo que cayera de rodillas contra el repugnante piso bañado en sangre. Al frente de él estaban sus padres muertos como últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a ver.

—No… —Decía Makoto con la voz hecha pedazos. Su dulce madre estaba con su bella sonrisa totalmente destrozada, a un lado de su cráneo partido, el pesado bate de metal que le quitó la vida siendo sostenido por el asesino de frío ojos grises— No… —Hizo el ademán de levantarse para huir pero el otro animal se lo impidió bruscamente tirándolo nuevamente al suelo— ¡Por favor! —Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, desbordadas de sus hermosos ojos. Detrás del cuerpo inerte de su madre, vio al de su padre, aún con vida, se encontraba moribundo, pero estaba vivo, y eso era lo que le importaba. Se retorció tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre que lo tenía contra el piso; el asesino frente a él dejó el bate para sostener un antiguo arpón— No… —Quería vomitar, sabía lo que le iban a hacer a su padre y realmente deseaba estar muerto para no presenciar tal masacre— Detente… —Alzó el arma igual como si estuviera a punto de cazar a una ballena, apuntando hacia la tráquea de su presa— ¡Detente!

— ¡Makoto! —De un momento a otro se encontró con los ojos de Haruka mirándolo preocupados.

—Haru… —Se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en la habitación de su mejor amigo. Toda había vuelto a la "_normalidad"_, pero las náuseas ya eran insoportables; por lo que desesperado, corrió al baño.

Haruka se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, escuchando las arcadas del menor mientras trataba de vaciar su estómago. Se acercó a él para frotarle la espalda y recogerle el cabello, al principio pensó que Makoto estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pesadilla. Cuando el chico de cabello oliva terminó, todo su cuerpo temblaba, se sentía demasiado mal, y el llanto no tardó en llegar.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla —Susurró el mayor acariciando las hebras olivas— Tranquilo —Trataba de consolarlo sin tener idea de lo que si estaba haciendo, estaba bien. Makoto había comprendido que era una pesadilla, pero aquel horrible sueño tenía parte de la realidad.

—No me siento bien… —Declaró abrazando sus rodillas— Haru… —Se acurrucó más en sí mismo. El pelinegro no sabía muy bien que debía hacer, no sabía si tenía que abrázalo, si decirle palabras tiernas y confortantes, si sólo tenía que dejar que se desahogara, o simplemente hacer todo eso a la vez, así que decidió quedarse a su lado, sentado en la fría baldosa del baño.

Debió haber pasado al menos dos horas para que Makoto cediera volver a la cama, tenía miedo de dormir sólo para tener pesadillas, pero el cansancio mental era más que su voluntad, por lo que nuevamente se vio arrastrado por los brazos de Morfeo. Haruka sostuvo su mano toda la noche, cada vez que el menor se removía inquieto, le daba un suave apretón para demostrarle que estaba ahí con él. Estaba sentado al lado de la cama, descansando su cabeza en el borde del colchón, con un cansancio enorme, sus párpados apenas se mantenían abiertos, pero debía mantenerse despierto, para que el chico de orbes esmeralda durmiera tranquilamente y evitar que otras pesadillas lo atacaran.

El sol radiaba sus rayos de luz por toda la ciudad de Iwatobi, toda la noche y parte del amanecer, Makoto estuvo con pesadillas que perturbaban su sueño, y Haruka quien no había dormido absolutamente nada por estar velando al muchacho, se sentía fatigado. No tenía idea de qué hora era, tal vez eran las nueve de la mañana, como también podrían ser las dos de la tarde. Cerró por fin los ojos, pensando en que podría dormir un poco ahora que el menor estaba tranquilo, pero el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió. Parecía realmente una clase de zombie, con inmensas ojeras y movimientos somnolientos; bajó las escaleras sintiendo su cuerpo más pesado que nunca, el sueño lo estaba matando. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con los infiernos escarlata que lo miraban molestos.

— ¿Quieres decirme para qué tienes un celular? —Preguntaba mientras entraba a la casa sin siquiera ser invitado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Haruka frunció el ceño, no recordaba dónde había dejado su celular, estaba demasiado ocupado con Makoto como para darle importancia a esas pequeñeces.

—Te estuve llamando mil veces, quería saber cómo estaba Makoto —Explicó revolviendo sus rojizos cabellos— Pero como no contestabas, pensé que había ocurrido algo.

—Todo está bien…

— ¿Seguro? —Rin miró preocupado al nadador de estilo libre— Te ves horrible —Posó su mano en la mejilla del más bajo, pero éste la apartó de inmediato.

—Sí… Sólo no pude dormir, es todo —Contestó dirigiéndose a la cocina, ya no podría dormir con Rin en su casa, así que se dedicó a preparar el desayuno, se fijó en el reloj que marcaban las diez de la mañana, no podía creer que ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos por una hora.

—Como sea, ¿Dónde está Makoto? —Se encogió de hombros, si Haruka no quería que se preocupara de él, pues no lo haría.

—Está durmiendo en mi habitación —El pelinegro se preguntaba qué debería cocinarle al menor, después de todo, su estómago estaba débil con todo lo que había vomitado en la noche. No quería imaginar las pesadillas que lo torturaron sin descansar, nunca lo había visto con tanto miedo, no le gustaba verlo así— No lo molestes, tuvo pesadillas toda la noche —Dijo pero el pelirrojo ya se había dirigido a la habitación.

Cuando Rin entró al cuarto del pelinegro, vio a Makoto despierto, mirando hacia la nada.

—Makoto… —Llamó la atención del adolescente de hebras olivas.

— ¿Rin? —Dirigió sus orbes esmeraldas a su amigo. Éste se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama— ¿Y Haru?

—Está abajo —Le sonrió. Makoto no tenía mejor aspecto que Haruka, sus ojos hinchados demostraban su llanto nocturno— Estás pálido ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé… —Suspiró, contestando de la forma más sincera la pregunta de Rin, porque la verdad es que realmente no sabía cómo se sentía. Se sentía bien y mal a la vez, y eso lo confundía por completo. Quiso levantarse de la cama, preocupado por su mejor amigo, pero el más bajo se lo impidió.

—Tienes que descansar, quédate aquí —Decía sujetándolo de los hombros.

—Pero Haru… Él también tiene que descansar —Bajó la mirada culpable, él sabía que su amigo de la infancia no había dormido por su culpa, ya que cada vez que abría los ojos, se encontraba con los hermosos mares que le trataban de transmitir calma entremedio de su tormenta de pesadillas.

—Siempre preocupándote por los demás… —Rin estaba sorprendido, a pesar de que aquel chico estuviese destrozado, no dejaba de anteponer a todos por encima de él. Pensar que a una persona así, la vida le había golpeado de tal forma, le enfermaba— Que idiota… —Susurró sonriendo para sí, Makoto era precioso, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

Haruka decidió por prepararle algo de cereal con leche algo aguada, pues era lo mejor para no cargar su estómago y a la vez hidratarlo. Tenía la intención de llevárselo a la cama, pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras junto a su otro amigo.

—Dije que no lo despertaras —Decía el pelinegro mirando un poco molesto al chico con dientes de tiburón.

—Ya estaba despierto —Se interpuso Makoto con una sonrisa apagada. Haruka inconscientemente extrañaba sus antiguas sonrisas, las que estaban llenas de vida, amor, y esperanza. Las de ahora sólo eran el reflejo de lo dañado y herido que estaba por dentro, y eso le molestaba— Haru… —Se acercó al más bajo— Te ves muy mal —Tomó suavemente la mano de su mejor amigo, de la misma forma en que la había sostenido toda la noche— Ve a descansar.

—Sí, no tienes que preocuparte por Makoto, me quedaré con él —Agregó Rin cruzándose de brazos.

—No… —Haruka se apartó del menor y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina— Te hice el desayuno… —El nadador de estilo libre se sentía frustrado y molesto, se supone que él debía cuidar de Makoto, preocuparse por él, no al revés.

El hermoso muchacho de orbes esmeralda se sentía demasiado culpable, él le había provocado ese estado a Haruka y al parecer ahora el pelinegro estaba enojado por ello. No sabía qué hacer para dejar de sentirse así, quería desaparecer pero tenía miedo; quería que Haruka quitara ese sueño fruncido, esa molestia en su mirada, ese agotamiento en su alma. Tal vez debía sentir más dolor del que ya tenía para acallar ese sentimiento de culpa, anhelaba sentir grandes cantidades de dolor para olvidarse de cómo pensar, y de repente, en un minuto de silencio que tuvo su mente… Se encontró con la fuerte necesidad de hacerse daño.

* * *

_**Es todo por hoy! el próximo será mejor, lo prometo.**_

_**Si se dan cuenta, en este capitulo entregué mucha información! **_

_**Ayer estaba pensando en este fic, y se me ocurrieron varias cosas interesantes para la trama, estoy ansiosa por poder escribirlas XDD**_

_**Bien mis preciosas criaturas nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!  
**_

_**Hasta entonces, se despide su servidora.**_

_**Airi.**_


	9. Sospecha

_**¡Buenas noches! Perdón mi demora, me pasó algo horrible que espero olvidar.**_

**_Gracias por sus comentarios_**

_**Perdonen todos mis errores**_

_**Disfruten de su lectura!**_

* * *

El silencio no era algo cómodo para las mentes inquietas de los adolescentes que se encontraban sentados en ese momento. Makoto sabía que lo que estaba pensando no era normal, podía discernirlo fácilmente ya que no estaba totalmente enfermo, no aún; por lo que decidió guardarse su fuerte anhelo, debía ser pasajero, esperaba que fuera así. El olor a la caballa frita le entraba por sus fosas nasales y le revolvía las entrañas, no dejaba de sentirse mal, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, ni a Rin ni a Haruka, sintiéndose muy culpable por éste último. La leche lo hacía calmarse algo, sólo un poco; se preguntaba cuánto duraría su angustiosa calma antes de que lo atacaran las pesadillas y recuerdos que lo llevaban a su pánico.

El detective Ozaki se encontraba en su oficina, revisando una pila de papeles que relacionaban el caso de asesinato de la familia Tachibana, la teoría de dos asesinos estaba acarreando porcentajes. En una semana estarían los resultados de al menos dos autopsias, que correspondían a los cuerpos más pequeños, y eso ayudaría mucho al avance del caso. El asesino estaba con arresto provisional, pero no estaba enjuiciado, necesitaban el testimonio de Makoto para comenzar a hablar sobre condenas. Habían muchos espacios en blanco en el caso, espacios que se podrían llenar si uno de los dos testigos hablara; pero mientras que uno se negaba a decir palabra alguna, el otro estaba incapacitado por el momento. Era realmente un dolor de cabeza, se sentía atado de manos, pues no podía hacer muchas cosas con todo lo que tenía, y eso lo frustraba. Se centró en buscar un familiar del pobre muchacho traumatizado, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora; le ordenó a sus subordinados que hicieran una búsqueda exhaustiva, no le importaba si tenía que revisar la guía telefónica hoja por hoja para encontrar algún contacto, lo haría. Estaba concentrado en la nota que había recogido de la casa del menor, cuando una llamada entró a su celular, miró curioso el número, pero no dudó en contestar al ver de quien se trataba.

Una de las cosas buenas de ser mejores amigos de la infancia, y ser muy unidos, era que cuando uno se quedaba en la casa del otro, siempre tendría un cambio de ropa. Haruka agradecía que a veces a Makoto se le quedaran prendas que se le olvidaba llevarse, y él olvidaba devolvérselas. Sin embargo no tenía muchas, y si el adolescente de orbes esmeralda viviría con él, debía tener más. El problema era que no podía entrar a la casa de su amigo por ellas, el acceso estaba totalmente restringido y aún seguía siendo la escena de un brutal crimen. Ahogó un suspiro, esperando a que saliera del baño, rezaba para que no le diera otro ataque, no era sano verlo así; dirigió su mirada a Rin, quien estaba sentado en medio del piso de la sala de estar, cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia la nada, perdido en los pensamientos que navegaban dentro de su cabeza, él siempre se había preocupado por Makoto, se había dado cuenta de eso desde que eran pequeños; si era sincero, sentía una ligereza de celos, pues Makoto le decía cosas a Rin, que las ocultaba de él, y el pelirrojo tampoco se las revelaba, como si se tratase casi, de una amistad clandestina, en la que mantenían en secreto muchas cosas. Estaba seguro de que si Rin no se hubiese ido a Australia, su relación con el menor, se hubiera hecho mucho más profunda, e incluso podría haber llegado a temer de ella, porque sabía que Makoto era alguien muy importante para Rin y viceversa, y porque sospechaba de que podría haber un brote de sentimientos, de los que no le gustaría escuchar. Su naturaleza era egoísta, y al estar todo el tiempo con el adolescente de hebras olivas, la idea de compartirlo no le era muy agradable. Se sentó al lado del de orbes escarlatas, Makoto se estaba tardando un poco, no iba a decir que estaba preocupado porque lo estaba desde que comenzó todo el drama.

—Iré a verlo —Rin se levantó exasperado por la espera del nadador, pero Haruka lo detuvo agarrando su muñeca.

—Yo lo haré —Dijo de forma áspera, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño. Estaba muy tranquilo dentro de aquel cuarto, lo que le provocó ansiedad— ¿Makoto? —Abrió lentamente la puerta para callar su miedo, el hermoso muchacho estaba en la bañera, con un brazo apoyado en el borde de ésta y su cabeza recargada en él. Se acercó en silencio, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, sus profundos bosques se encontraban ocultos tras sus párpados, la respiración lenta y apacible indicaban que se encontraba dormido; algo que no era una sonrisa pero que intentaba serlo se adueñó de sus labios, se acercó un poco más al menor dormido, sólo para darse cuenta de las lágrimas acumuladas debajo de sus pestañas, todas tentadas a caer— Makoto… —Deslizó su pulgar, queriendo secar aquella amarga laguna; su mejor amigo se removió ante el sutil toque, parpadeando y provocando que las lágrimas cayeran sin limitaciones.

— ¿Haru? —Despertar y ver aquellos ojos azules eran un consuelo, al que le estaba gustando acudir.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Susurró, limpiando más lágrimas molestas— ¿Estabas teniendo un mal sueño? —Dentro de aquella fría voz, había una dulzura imperceptible, pero que sin embargo Makoto era capaz de sentir.

—Yo… —El chico más alto bajó la mirada, no se trataba de un mal sueño, sino de recuerdos dolorosos que acongojaron su afligido y roto corazón.

—Ya pasará —Lo tranquilizó, pero el menor negó suavemente, no pasaría y lo sabía a la perfección, pues la herida que tenía era como si la vida se la hubiera marcado con un hierro al rojo vivo, al igual que si se tratase de uno más de su ganado, al que tenía predilecto para encerrarlo en su corral de desgracias y desamparos; para luego llevarlo al matadero— Estaré contigo —Arriesgó a decir el más bajo, perjudicando su imagen indiferente— Te lo prometo…

—Gracias… —Apoyó ahora los dos brazos en el borde de la bañera, ofreciéndole una mirada ansiosa al mayor— Puedo… ¿Abrazarte?

Haruka simplemente asintió en silencio, siendo abordado al instante por los brazos de su amigo, que rodearon su cuello, se estremeció un poco al sentir el cuerpo helado; inseguro, devolvió el gesto, deslizando sus manos por la espalda desnuda, sintiendo las vértebras que sobresalían un poco. En eso, se dio cuenta de que una marca roja adornaba la parte central de su espalda, no se había percatado de ella antes; con un poco de curiosidad presionó sus manos sobre ella, provocando quejidos de dolor por parte del otro chico ¿Se habría golpeado en alguna parte? ¿Fue durante uno de sus ataques?

— ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? —Dijo, no sabiendo muy bien qué preguntar.

— ¿Eh? —Haruka se separó de él, para mirar mejor su espalda, haciendo que volteara un poco. Makoto, en cuanto sintió las manos del nadador tocarlo, se estremeció por completo, alejándose violentamente de él— No… No lo sé —Lo miró tembloroso y con la respiración agitada. El mayor estrechó la mirada, se iba a acercar nuevamente, pero fue interrumpido al sentir la puerta abrirse.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —Rin preocupado, observó a los dos adolescentes; Haruka sólo le devolvió la mirada indolente, mientras que Makoto abrazaba sus rodillas, temblante e inquieto— ¿Qué pasa Makoto? —Caminó hacia él, y al igual que el pelinegro, se agachó para estar a su altura.

—No… No quiero estar aquí… No quiero —Alzó la mirada al ver la mano extendida del chico de orbes oceánicos.

—Vamos —Haruka esperó, pero Makoto se negó nuevamente— ¿Por qué no? —En ese instante, el timbre sonó, haciendo que el pelinegro resoplara molesto.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y al abrirla, se encontró con el detective, quien esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y un cigarrillo a medio fumar en la boca. Parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose por qué estaba ahí, algo no bueno tal vez…

—Me alegra verte, Makoto-kun —Le sonrió el doctor Anami, sosteniendo unos papeles junto a una lapicera; a su lado, se encontraba otro hombre, más alto que él, con ojos de color burdeos y cabello cobrizo, que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la nuca— ¿Me recuerdas? —Makoto sólo asintió, mirando curioso a ambos hombres— ¿Cómo están tus brazos? —Tomó suavemente uno de ellos y los observó detenidamente.

—Deberían dar una vuelta por allí, esto tal vez se demore —Ozaki le dijo a los otros dos nadadores que había traído consigo. La llamada que había recibido, era del doctor, diciendo que trajera a Makoto ya que había alguien quien quería hacerse cargo de la salud mental del muchacho.

— ¿Por qué quieren ver a Makoto? —El pelinegro frunció el ceño, receloso con todo lo que le concernía a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ves a ese sujeto? —El mayor indicó al hombre que estaba al lado del doctor, estaban distanciado de ellos, por lo que se permitía hablar libremente— Es un psicólogo, Anami consiguió que nos ayudara; por lo general, usamos a nuestros psicólogos forenses en estos casos, pero en esta ciudad, carecemos de ellos.

—Realmente… ¿Es necesario un psicólogo? —Fue el turno de Rin para preguntar— Digo… Hay algunos casos en que las personas pueden superar lo que les pasó…

—Sí, pero no sabemos lo que le pasó a ese chico en realidad —El detective hizo tronar los huesos de su cuello, mientras palpaba su bolsillo en busca de su caja de cigarrillos— Y si ese psicólogo puede sacarle algo de información, sería muy beneficioso para nosotros —Una mirada molesta se adueñó de su rostro al recordar que su nicotina la poseía el joven médico de lentes— Como sea, sólo lárguense a andar por ahí.

—Espere… —Haruka se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, interrumpiendo la conversación de Anami— Doctor…

— ¿Sucede algo Nanase-kun? —Lo miró con su dulce sonrisa, dejando de escribir en los papeles que traía.

—Makoto tiene una marca en la espalda… Como si fuera de un golpe —El chico de hebras olivas se estremeció ante las palabras del mayor, sintió la anaranjada mirada sobre él, cosa que lo incomodó.

— ¿En serio?... ¿Me dejas ver? —El castaño se acercó a él suavemente, pero el menor retrocedió.

—No… —Contestó con miedo y nerviosismo, intercambiando la mirada entre el doctor y su mejor amigo.

—Makoto-kun… —Una voz algo rasposa pero tierna, le llamó haciendo que le pusiera atención— El doctor Tora sólo quiere sanar tu dolor, no te preguntará por qué te sucedió —Decía el hombre de orbes burdeos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Lo ayudas?

—Yo… —Makoto tragó saliva, sintiendo su pulso palpitar por su inexplicable miedo.

—Sólo te revisaré —Insistió el médico, esperando calmadamente la respuesta del muchacho. Pasaron unos silenciosos segundos, hasta que Makoto aceptara ser revisado por el mayor—Bien, entremos a la consulta —El adolescente de ojos verdes caminó junto al más bajo, dándole un último vistazo a Haruka, quien se quedó en su lugar, con su rostro indescriptible pero con sus mares llenos de desesperación y preocupación.

Makoto ahogó un suspiro mientras se levantaba la camiseta para mostrar su amplia espalda, él tenía pleno conocimiento de lo que era esa marca que preocupaba al chico de orbes oceánicos, como también sabía absolutamente todo lo ocurrido en aquel improvisado y sangriento funeral. Ni si quiera se preguntaba por qué ocurrió, no le interesaba buscar un motivo ni a un culpable, ¿De qué le servía? ¿Su familia volvería? Sólo eran ilusiones rotas que no lograban tener un final feliz; sólo lo hundían y encarcelaban en los senderos más recónditos de la oscuridad luciferina, que lo llamaba con sus rugidos dulces y engatusadores, para que caminara hacia ella, se adentrase más, perdiendo en el paso su sensatez e integrando la locura; Y así ser finalmente consumido por esa eminente negrura.

Las frías manos del doctor tocaron su piel enrojecida que clamaba por calmar el dolor, pero mientras su cuerpo luchaba por quitar todo malestar, su mente le decía que necesitaba más, y él estaba de acuerdo con ella. Negó suavemente, no debía pensar en eso, no debía pensar en eso, no debía pensar en eso… Porque eran pensamientos malos, crueles y sádicos, que querían dominarlo, incentivándole el miedo para que cediera; pero él aún tenía fuerzas, pocas pero tenía. Se mordió el labio inferior, suprimiendo un quejido, de dolor por supuesto, no podía ser de placer, se lo negaba rotundamente ya que ese sentimiento era enfermizo en esos momentos. Recordó a su madre, cuando le acariciaba su espalda cada vez que le aquejaba, por el exceso de ejercicio, por la fuerte exposición al sol, por un infortunio golpe o por consuelo; ya no tendría esas caricias nunca más, no la tendría a ella, a su sonrisa, a sus palabras embriagantes de dulzura y desbordantes de amor materno, que le prometieron una vez que estaría a su lado por siempre y nunca lo dejaría, pero que se habían convertido en unas brutales mentiras porque simplemente ya no estaba y ahora él se encontraba solo, rodeado de personas que querían protegerlo; pero solo a final de cuentas. Mordió más fuerte su labio, reteniendo los sollozos. Cuando era pequeño, siempre le suplicaba a su preciosa madre que no lo dejara, agarrando el borde de su falda para impedir que diera un paso más sin él, abrazándose a su brazo para sentir su calor y acogimiento, ¿Por qué cuando creció, dejó de hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo hizo la última vez que la vio? Cuando ya su calor se había extinguido, su amor desaparecido, y sus promesas rompido. Cayeron lágrimas de amargura, sintiendo un sabor metálico en su boca; se había roto el labio al morderlo, y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta. Era patético… Su vida era patética, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Vivo? ¡Tenía que estar muerto! Asesinado a batazos, Atravesado por aquel arpón, al igual que se tratase de una insignificante ballena destinada a ser cazada. El adulto de lentes se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba el hermoso chico, bajó su camiseta, tomó un pañuelo de papel y se paró frente a él limpiándole la sangre, suspirando y diciendo que por favor no lo volviera hacer; acarició sus sedosas hebras y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, se compadecía de él, lo sabía; se compadecía de su maldita suerte, de su asquerosa vida… De su inquebrantable dolor.

—Lo siento… —Susurró el mayor aun acariciando el cabello del chico— Lo siento tanto… —Makoto bajó la mirada que estaba sumida de turbias aguas desoladas, asfixiándose mucho más en su miseria, él también lo sentía, más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo podría imaginar; querían que lo mataran, al igual o peor que su familia, no le importaba, simplemente quería morir de una vez— Te daré unos analgésicos para el dolor.

Asintió en silencio, prefiriendo que le recetaran veneno, así el dolor se iría para siempre y podría reunirse con su familia, volver a abrazar el brazo de su madre, para caminar nuevamente juntos, sea en el infierno o en el paraíso.

Anami Tora salió de la habitación, dejando a Makoto en ella. Cuando Haruka lo vio salir, recordó que hace un día atrás, él esperaba siempre lo que tenía que decir, y ahora no era diferente. El joven doctor siempre traía una sonrisa, pero en ese momento sólo estaba mostrando el bosquejo de una; se acercó al psicólogo, sin decir nada más que asentir, el otro hombre comprendió de inmediato, hizo una leve inclinación y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el adolescente de hebras olivas. Los profundos mares estaban puestos sobre el doctor, expectantes, impacientes, ansiosos.

—Makoto-kun, está bien —Mintió, dirigió su mirada al detective, queriendo decir algo con ella— Disculpa, necesito hablar algo con Ozaki-san —Tomó del brazo al más alto y lo llevó lejos de los dos nadadores.

—Estaba mintiendo —Habló Rin, apoyado en la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos; Haruka se volteó a mirarlo.

—Sí… —Quería suspirar, casi nunca lo hacía, pero quería hacerlo— No es necesario que te quedes.

—Lo sé —El pelirrojo desvió sus infiernos escarlatas al ventanal que estaba frente a él— Pero quiero quedarme… Tú no sabes…

—No sé qué —Haruka frunció el ceño, sospechando de las palabras del muchacho.

—No, nada…

Las lágrimas de Makoto se habían secado, miraba confuso al hombre que estaba delante de él, se encontraba sentado en la camilla, mientras que el psicólogo estaba parado, pareciendo meditar sobre algo.

—Déjame presentarme —Dijo después de unos minutos— Mi nombre es Dazai Kisho, y soy alguien que quiere ayudarte.

— ¿Cómo puede ayudarme? —La voz del menor estaba algo ronca y gastada. El de cabello cobrizo sólo sonrió, tomando una silla que estaba en un rincón y sentándose en ella.

—Eso quiero averiguar…

El detective caminó rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital, deteniéndose junto a los dos amigos del protagonista de su caso. Les había dicho que tenía que irse, así que no los podría llevar devuelta. Con una advertencia sobre evitar que Makoto viera su casa, se marchó sin despedirse, estaba molesto. Le habían llamado diciendo que habían descubierto algo muy importante, por lo que tuvo que partir de inmediato.

—Ozaki-san —Un joven oficial se acercó a él en cuento llegó— Empezamos a ver el registro de la llamada que se hizo para denunciar el delito, y descubrimos que no fue hecha desde el lugar del crimen…

— ¿Qué? —El hombre de pelo castaño anaranjado, miró al más joven con el ceño fruncido.

—La persona que llamó, no estaba adentro de la casa…

Tarou se detuvo a procesar las palabras dichas. Cuando la policía llegó a la escena, estaban los cuatro cuerpos, el asesino y los dos adolescentes, recorrieron la casa por completo, buscando a alguien más, pero no encontraron a nadie; por lo que se concluso que sólo estaban ellos… De repente, todo le comenzó a encajar al detective. Recordó las palabras del forense, sobre las dos armas, luego las del doctor, "_La marca en la espalda de Makoto-kun, es como si le hubieran puesto algo encima, y hecho una presión excesiva, ya sabe… Como si quisieran inmovilizarlo", _y ahora con esa última información… La teoría de un asesino suelto se hizo muy convincente.

—Revisen la grabación de la llamada, identifiquen la voz —Dicho esto, le ordenó a uno de los policías que trajera al asesino para interrogarlo; hizo una llamada hacia el laboratorio para que apuraran el proceso de las autopsias y preguntó sobre si la búsqueda de algún familiar del chico había tenido resultados, pero la respuesta fue negativa. Ahogó un suspiro exasperado, insistiéndoles que tenían que encontrar a alguien.

—Ikari Kaminaga, 27 años, con el expediente limpio hasta hace unos días atrás —El policía de ojos miel, leía las hojas que tenía en su mano, sentado frente al criminal encadenado— Qué desperdicio… —Apoyó sus codos en el mesón de metal que los separaba, y lo miró fijamente— Me sorprende que tu familia no haya venido a reclamar por ti, después de todo, la prensa se ha encargado de convertirte en famoso.

—Mi familia está muerta —Ozaki alzó las cejas, al escuchar por fin, palabras de aquella boca.

—Aquí dice que tienes hermanos…

—Muertos —Interrumpió con un tono congelador, desatando una ventisca de hielo a través de sus palabras— Todos muertos…

—Lástima, no me interesa —Sonrió irónicamente, él no era de esos detectives que trataban de convencer al criminal, ni si quiera simpatizar con él para que confesara. Él iba directo al grano— Como sea, ambos sabemos que no cometiste el asesinato solo, ¿Quién te ayudó? —Los ojos grises del criminal ni se inmutaron al escuchar la pregunta del detective. El hombre de hebras entre castañas y anaranjadas tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente, esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa torcida, cosa que lo enojó. Se levantó de su silla, haciendo que ésta cayera por la fuerza que hizo; tomó al carnicero por el cuello de su sudadera, levantándolo y lanzándolo bruscamente contra la pared— ¡Escúchame bien hijo de puta, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo, así que no agotes mi paciencia! ¡¿Quién te ayudó?! —La sonrisa del asesino pronto se volvió una carcajada burlesca; Ozaki furioso, le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el hombre de ojos grises se encogió del dolor, pero no por eso dejó de reírse— Eres un…

— ¡Ozaki-san! —Un oficial entró a la sala, interrumpiendo al detective.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Se volteó molesto, el joven policía se estremeció un poco ante el grito.

—Lla-llamó una persona, diciendo que él conoce a un familiar de Tachibana-kun —Dijo con algo de temor por el temperamento del otro hombre.

Tarou intercambió la mirada entre el policía y el asesino, se revolvió su desordenado cabello un poco exasperado y salió de la sala diciéndole al joven uniformado que devolviera al criminal a su celda.

Haruka se levantó de su asiento al ver a su amigo salir junto al psicólogo, Makoto sólo lo miró por un instante antes de bajar su mirada, el chico de orbes oceánicos frunció el ceño extrañado, pero simplemente se quedó a su lado. Rin se acercó al muchacho afectado preguntándole si se encontraba bien, a lo que Makoto asintió en silencio; el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos ante esto, desvió sus orbes hacia el hombre que salió con el menor, estaba conversando con el doctor en voz baja, haciendo obvio que no querían que escucharan.

—Pueden ir a casa —Les dijo el castaño después de unos minutos— ¿Te parece que nos veamos en un par de días, Makoto-kun? —Sonrió, el chico de ojos verdes apagados asintió nuevamente.

— ¿Para qué tiene que venir? —Preguntó Haruka, algo dudoso de lo que estaba pasando.

—Nanase-kun, ven conmigo —El doctor Anami alejó a Haruka de sus dos amigos, para hablar con más confianza— Como dije, Makoto-kun no está bien mentalmente, por ello le pedí al psicólogo ayuda, para que me diera algún tipo de diagnóstico, pero como no ha pasado mucho tiempo, no me pudo dar uno certero, sin embargo tiene grandes sospechas.

—Sospechas de qué.

—De que tal vez Makoto-kun esté sufriendo un TEPT —El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza sin comprender lo que le decía el mayor, por lo que éste le explicó— Trastorno de estrés postraumático, y si es eso lo que le aflige —Posó una mano sobre su hombro— Tienes que ser muy cuidadoso, ya que ese tipo de trastorno, dependiendo de su magnitud, lo pueden llevar a la locura.

* * *

_**Es todo, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
